Ironias del Destino
by YukooChan
Summary: Kyouya Ootori ha seguido la misma rutina durante años. Pronto esta por cumplir 30 y cree que ya nada puede sorprenderlo. Hasta que una empleada nueva pone su mundo de cabeza. Historia basada a partir del final del manga. ;) Dreamtime! K.O./OC
1. Epilogo

**Mi primera historia sobre el Ouran, :) No sean malitos. Denle una oportunidad.**

 **:3 Recuerden que el Ouran High School Host Club No es mio. :) Esta historia si la redacte yo.**

 **La historia comienzo a redactarla en base al final del manga. :) Espero realmente que les guste..**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Cuando todo el Host Club, incluyendo a Haruhi ingresaron a la Prestigiosa Universidad Imperial de Tokio. La amistad no cambio de rumbo. Continuo casi todo como era en el Instituto Ouran.

Tamaki ingreso a estudiar con Kyouya Economía y Finanzas, aunque Kyouya llevaba materias de mayor dificultad que incluían Contabilidad y Mercadotecnia.

Haruhi consiguió un beca y así estudio Derecho.

Los gemelos decidieron estudiar Diseño y Arquitectura.

Mori estudio Derecho para llevar la Jurisprudencia de Honey, quien estudiaba Ingeniería y Ciencias, pues quería dedicarse a fabricar juguetes.

Los eventos inevitables pasaron. Hikaru se declaro a Haruhi de nuevo y esta lo rechazo, explicando que ella estaba enamorada de Tamaki. Todo el resto del Host se entero y así Kyouya, Kaoru, incluso Mori. Dejaron morir sus esperanzas de tener una oportunidad con la castaña. Se esforzaron por conservar la amistad. A pesar de lo despistado que era Tamaki y que le tomo muchos, muchos años darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

Pasaron muchas aventuras en la universidad, algunas mas locas que otras. Y eso los volvió una familia. Extraña.. Pero familia al final de todo.

Eso nos lleva al momento en que Haruhi anuncio su compromiso con Tamaki. Justo cuando ella recibió su grado de Abogada. Un año después de Tamaki y Kyouya, los cuales ya se hacían cargo de sus respectivas empresas; dos años después de Mori y Honey, estos ya tenían un año trabajando en los prototipos de los juguetes que Honey fabricaba. Y al mismo tiempo que los gemelos. Los cuales entraron en shock con la noticia.

Se casaron 6 meses después de que Haruhi anunciara el compromiso. En un evento privado, a la orilla de la playa. Por idea de Tamaki, pues Haruhi solo quería casarse y ya.

La recepción fue privada, pero llena de lujos y opulencia. Haruhi no estaba de acuerdo. Pero no pudo decir que no cuando Tamaki hizo la cara de cachorro.

Ranka no estaba para nada feliz con la idea de que ese idiota se quedara con su hija, pero al final del día solo sentencio con un _La cuidas o te matare..._ Que hizo estremecer de miedo a Tamaki y soltar una risa discreta en Haruhi.

Kyouya muy a su pesar accedio a ser el padrino de Tamaki y Haruhi consiguió que algunas de sus amigas de la universidad y del Ouran fueran sus damas.

Ella lucio un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en rosa pastel, con escote en la espalda. Cortesía de los Hitachii. Para en ese entonces su pelo había vuelto a crecer y lo llevaba recogido de lado en una coleta baja. Se miraba preciosa. O eso pensaron todos los chicos.

Así fue como Haruhi y Tamaki se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos a un departamento sencillo para Tamaki y muy ostentoso para Haruhi.

Haruhi decidió trabajar para la compañía Ootori en lugar de ser litigante. Aunque Tamaki hizo un berrinche de 3 días por esa decisión.

Los gemelos se fueron a Paris, donde dieron un giro radicar a sus vidas diseñando pasarelas de moda completas.

Honey y Mori patentaron unos cuantos mecanismos nuevos y lanzaron una linea de juguetes muy monos que vendían a montones. Pues los hicieron de precio accesible.

Kyouya.. Siguió siendo él, el rey de las sombras, serio, sobrio y callado. Dirigiendo las empresas Ootori con increíble éxito. Problemas menores que algunas negociaciones arreglaban. Amaba a Haruhi o eso creía, por eso por mas que le doliera verla con su mejor amigo la mantenía lo mas cerca posible. Convirtiéndola en una parte importante e imprescindible de las empresas Ootori.

Y así Kyouya pasaba su rutina de cada día desde que se había graduado. Se levantaba temprano, realizaba un poco de ejercicio en su gimnasio privado, desayunaba algo, se dirigía hacia la oficina, miraba a Haruhi, sentía que valía la pena todo, terminaba la jornada laboral y volvía a su departamento para seguir trabajando hasta tarde. Bebía ocasionalmente una copa o dos y se dormía. Así durante años...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Este seria el capitulo uno de esta historia que espero y no sea muy larga y que les guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era como el mes de marzo, Y como siempre Kyouya Ootori entro a su oficina, siguiendo la rutina de todos los días. Su secretaria una señora de 47 años entro haciendo reverencias. Ella no se intimidaba con el menor de los Ootori. Pero le mostraba el respeto que merecía. Por ser su jefe.

-Buen día Sr. Ootori. - dijo mientras entraba con pasos cortos a la oficina. Era una bella oficina blanca, con grandes ventanas y decoración en colores grises y negros. Muy poco personal. Como si no tuviera vida.

-Buenos días Hitomi.. ¿Tengo algún recado?- Expreso sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la laptop que siempre cargaba con él.

-La Sra. Suou dijo que quería tratar algunos temas con usted. Y aquí están los aspirantes a practicas para el puesto en el departamento de finanzas- dijo mientras colocaba en el escritorio un conjunto de 3 folders.

 _La Sra. Suou.._ Pensó mientras sentía amarga la boca. Habían pasado 6 años de esa rutina y aun le parecía increíble que ella se hubiera casado con él. Incluso parecía que le dolía. Solo agradecía que no tuviera hijos. Porque así no tendría que soportar ser padrino de ese niño.

-¿Algo mas?- Dijo volteando a mirar a la mujer

-Si señor, llamo su padre... Dijo que no olvide la cena de la próxima semana. oh! y casi lo olvido. Usted me sugirió tomar mis vacaciones y creo que le tomare la palabra- dijo mientras sostenía la mirada a Kyouya.

-Ah si? ¿Cuantos días tomara de vacaciones Hitomi?- Dijo viéndola con encima de los lentes intentando hacerla retractarse de parecer.

-Tomare dos meses Sr. Se que es mucho... - Se apresuro a decir antes de ser interrumpida por Kyouya.

-No, esta bien. Se lo debo.. El año pasado no le permití descansar. ¿Cuando comienzan? -

-La próxima semana-

-Muy bien, entonces.. ¿Eso seria todo?-

-Si sr.-

-Puede retirarse Hitomi, le llamare si la necesito. Dígale a la Sra. Suou que venga-

-Si Sr.- dicho esto, ella cerro la puerta y lo dejo con sus pensamientos.

Tomo los folders y decidió que mientras Haruhi decidía aparecerse por la oficina él revisaría los expedientes de los aspirantes al puesto de practicas.

Cualquier estudiante a punto de culminar sus estudios soñaba con poderse incorporar a alguna de las empresas Ootori. Las prestaciones eran esplendidas y los salarios mas que justos. Y Kyouya creía que la gente con ideas frescas era un buen elemento para la empresa.

Abrió el primer folder y comenzó a leer. Era un joven de 23 años que había estudiado contabilidad. Parecía tener los conocimientos necesarios. Pero Kyouya tenia un mente contratar una mujer. Porque tenían mas cuidado con la clase de tareas que tenia predispuestas para ese puesto. Así que descarto al candidato. Tomo el segundo folder y se trataba de una mujer que había estudiado economía, pero al leer con detalle el curriculum se dio cuenta que se especializaba en economía política. Quería todo menos una mujer que fuera amante de la política dentro de su empresa.

 _¿Quien demonios entrevisto a estas personas? ¿Porque creyeron que cumplirían mis expectativas?_ Pensaba mientras cerraba el segundo folder.

Abrió el tercer folder y no pudo evitar mirar la foto del curriculum. Era una mujer muy atractiva. Con ojos verdes y grandes. Se miraba poco maquillada en la fotografía y se podía ver su cabello negro y largo. Ligeramente ondulado. Quizá era efecto de la foto o por el color de su pelo. Pero se miraba blanca como porcelana.

Leyó su curriculum y se había graduado como la mejor de su generación en Finanzas. Le parecía que era idionea para el puesto y no porque le había resultado atractiva. Después de todo. No la tendría ahi con el. Seguramente solo la miraría alguna ocasión esporádica. Si sobrevivía al contrato de prueba.

Cuando estaba por cerrar el folder tocaron la puerta. _Haruhi.._ -Pase-.

-Buenos días Kyouya.- Dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa que lo hacia estremecer. Ella era perfecta ciertamente.

-Buen dia Haruhi- Volteo a verla para observar el conjunto de falda y saco en color gris con una pañoleta violeta. Miro su cabello recogido en un moño y se encontró finalmente con sus ojos café.

Ella camino hasta sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio y se tomo la libertad de observar el folder que aun seguía abierto de la candidata al puesto.

-Kyouya.. ella tiene 22.. no te parece que es algo joven para ti?- Dijo mientras hacia un mueca divertida para darle el toque de broma que merecía.

-mm- dijo mientras volvía la vista hacia su laptop.

-¿La contrataras? ¿Es la del puesto de finanzas? ¿No?-

-Estaba apenas revisando los candidatos. Pero no hay mucho de donde elegir.- dijo secamente.

-Tal vez deberías darle la oportunidad a alguno. Después de todo sera contrato de prueba. No?- dijo mientras sonreía y sostenía el folder con la información de la joven de cabello azabache.

-No es tan simple Haruhi, es para el departamento de Análisis de Finanzas. No quiero proyecciones erroneas de la empresa- decía mientras no apartaba la vista de donde la tenia.

-Bueno Kyouya, ella parece competente. - dijo mientras colocaba el folder donde estaba inicialmente

-Había olvidado que eres abogada de los desprotegidos- Dijo en tono casi sarcástico

-Cambiando de tema, aquí tengo los contratos que me pediste. Tengo una junta para formalizar algunos acuerdos en 20 minutos. Tengo que irme.- Dijo mientras dejaba algunos folders en el escritorio y se ponía en pie

-De acuerdo Haruhi. Te veré luego- dijo volteando a dar un vistazo rápido de la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien- Y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Se recargo en la silla mirando hacia el techo y se estiro. Tomo el folder de la ultima candidata.

-Mashita Yuki... -Dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo el mismo pudo escucharlo. Levanto el teléfono -Hitomi? Si.. Podrías decirles a los de recursos humanos que contraten a Mashita Yuki. Claro.- Después colgó el teléfono y observo otros segundos la fotografía y cerro el folder.

* * *

Mientras en algún parque de la ciudad estaba la mencionada Yuki. Sentada observando a la gente pasar.

Ella era de una familia de clase media. Estaba ahí sentada observando como las flores caían de un árbol de sakuras. Suspiro. El aire atento con levantar el ligero vestido que caía sobre sus rodillas de color amarillo. Pero lo detuvo con las manos. El sonido de su celular la saco de su estado de relajación.

-Hola?, claro si.. no tengo ningún problema. ¿Mañana? Claro.- Colgó y contuvo la alegría por algunos segundos. Luego sonrió. Se levanto y camino.

Llego a una area típica de la clase media. Se habían construido las casas como suburbio. Donde todas eran iguales y el paso de los años les daban personalidad. Tenia un árbol enorme que recordaba haber plantado con su padre cuando recién fueron a vivir ahí.

Abrio la puerta y camino hacia la cocina.

-Mamá! No lo vas a creer! Me llamaron de la compañía Ootori. Estoy tan feliz!-

-Hija.. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Eso haría tan feliz a tu padre..-

El semblante de ella cambio a uno gris. Dejo de brincar y se sentó en la mesa.

-Lo se mamá.. El quería lo mejor para mi-

-¿Porque no vienes a quedarte unos días hija?-

-No mamá, estoy bien en mi departamento. Tengo lo que necesito ahí. Vendré a verte. Te lo prometo.-

Paso la tarde con su madre y después camino hacia su departamento no muy lejos de ahi. Entro y subió al 4to piso. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Como siempre observo la sala con una lampara, una mesa de centro y ese sillón rojo que tanto amaba. Le parecía explendido. Algunas fotografías con sus padres y amigos de la universidad. Camino a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua.

Camino a su cuarto y tiro la bolsa al suelo, se quito los zapatos mientras caminaba y se tiro en la cama.

 _Me esforzare mucho para poder conseguir mi puesto fijo en la empresa Ootori._ Pensó mientras se acurrucaba.

A la mañana siguiente quería dar la mejor impresión posible. Dejo su cabello suelto que era ondulado naturalmente.

Se puso una falda de tubo negra y una blusa rosa pálido. Tacones y accesorios rosa. Camino en dirección a la estación de trenes y tomo el tren que la dejaba mas cerca.

Ella tenia auto. Pero no podía evitar disfrutar el caminar a todos lados y cuando era pertinente tomar el tren.

Llego con 15 minutos aun de sobra. Se presento en recursos humanos y los nervios la acosaban. Tenia miedo de equivocarse y arruinar todo.

-Srita Mashita. Este es un contrato de 2 meses de prueba. Léalo y si esta de acuerdo firme aqui, aqui, aqui, aqui y aqui.- decía el hombre de recursos humanos como si tuviera una cinta con esas lineas grabadas.

-Si.. Claro..- Dijo mientras sentía un ligero sonrojo por la presión

A las 9am le dieron un recorrido para que conociera las instalaciones. En ese momento iba entrando Kyouya que al verla la reconoció. Solo tenia algo diferente.. Su pelo ya no era negro. Era negro degradado a gris... _¿Que clase de persona se hace eso en el pelo?_ Perdió el interés y solo dio los buenos dias a los presentes y siguió de largo.

-¿El.. él.. es el Sr. Ootori?- dijo sintiendo que el había pasado sin notarla en lo mas mínimo

-Si Srita Mashita. No se preocupe. Normalmente no tendrá que verlo. Limítese a saludar si el desea saludar.-

-Si.. Si.. Sr.- Dijo mientras caminaba. _Es... muy apuesto..._

-Ella es la jefe de abogados de la empresa. La Sra Suou Haruhi-

-Mu.. Mucho gusto- Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Hola, el gusto es mio ¿Tu eres Yuki? ¿No?- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-si.. -Dijo con notable sonrojo

-Espero que estés cómoda. Y llamame Haruhi.- Dijo mientras seguía caminando en dirección a donde se había ido Kyouya.

Pronto colocaron a Yuki en una oficina decorosa donde le dejaron cientos y cientos de cosas que revisar. Cuando por fin había terminado de acomodar algunas cosas la puerta se abrió.

-¿Se-Se-Señor Ootori?-...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Díganme que les pareció? Cumplió lo que esperaban? Díganme sus opiniones.**

 **Espero Reviews.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, estoy segura del rumbo que tomara. Pero espero que les guste.**  
 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes. Disfruten**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Camino acompañada del hombre de recursos humanos en dirección hacia donde se había ido Kyouya. Ella temía lo peor. ¿Que tal si la colocaban cerca de su oficina? Ella tenia mucho miedo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kyouya...

-Kyouya.. - el volteo a ver a Haruhi - ¿Quien se quedara en el lugar de Hitomi?-

-No lo se, aun no he pensado en eso-dijo volviendo su vista a la laptop

-Ya mire que finalmente decidiste contratar a Yuki Mashita- Dijo mientras abría algunos folders para acomodar las hojas de adentro.

-Era la mas apta al final, aparte necesito que alguien empiece a trabajar en esas tareas de finanzas que nadie hace- sentencio con su tono de voz habitual

-¿Y por eso le diste contrato de prueba?- Dijo enajenando una ceja

-Tengo derecho a ver si realmente sabe lo que dice saber..-

-Sabes.. Hitomi no tiene muchas tareas que hacer... Solo maneja tu agenda y responde tus llamadas, no?- dijo en tono casi divertido

-¿Y eso que tiene?- dijo viéndola por encima de la laptop

-Si quieres probar si Yuki podrá con el trabajo.. ¿Porque no le pides que tome las tareas de Hitomi y las de ella? Después de todo estos dos meses solo estaría leyendo información y revisando los estados actuales. no?-

-No se si debería de confiarle mi agenda a una mujer que usa el pelo de color gris, si cambia su vida como el color de su cabello, no quiero confiarle algo tan critico como mi agenda- dijo secamente

-Solo es el cabello Kyouya-

-mmm-

-Saldrías beneficiado después de todo. Te evitarías que recursos humanos te asigne un sustituto como la vez anterior que Hitomi tomo vacaciones. Y por otro lado probarías las capacidades de Yuki.- dijo mientras se paraba

-Deberías de simplemente dejar de venir a dar sugerencias todos los días Haruhi. ¿Eso es todo lo que ibas a decir?-

-Y que la junta de las 3pm sera interesante- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kyouya se estremeció al recordar que la vez anterior que Hitomi tomo vacaciones. Le pusieron una sustituta que era tan bonita como hueca. Y todas las tareas las terminaba haciendo mal. Termino a la semana desistiendo de sus servicios y regresandola a su antiguo lugar.

Se paro de su lugar y se miro en el reflejo de la ventana de su oficina asegurándose de tener el traje alineado a la perfección. Camino hacia afuera y miro a Hitomi.

-Hitomi?-

-Si Sr. Ootori?- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía en pie.

-¿Cual oficina le asignaron a Yuki Mashita?-

Yuki estaba observando la oficina asignada, estaba a unos metros de la oficina de Kyouya. Pero parecía que no tendría que toparse con él, lo cual le dio cierto alivio. Observo el lugar y era tan frió y gris que le deprimía. Paredes blancas y muebles negros con decoraciones en color metálico.

Miro el escritorio y tenia una gran cantidad de material que trabajar. Suspiro y estaba por sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió. Cuando volteo no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Se-se-señor Ootori?- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Srita Mashita, necesito que haga algo- dijo mientras caminaba y se sentaba en un sillón individual de cuero que tenia la oficina, pequeña a comparación de la suya.

-Di-dígame Sr. Ootori- Dijo mientras se esforzaba por mantener la mirada. Parada al otro lado de la oficina cerca de la ventana.

Entonces Kyouya se permitió observarla con mas cuidado, era muy bella, mucho mas bella que en la fotografía y el pelo en color gris no le hacia verse mal. Miro con detalle la falda y la blusa que al notar que era ligeramente transparente cambio su mirada hacia los ojos de ella. Verdes y expresivos. Sonrió de lado al notar el pánico en la chica.

-Mi secretaria tomara vacaciones y requiero que usted tome las tareas de ella y las suyas.- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Si señor Ootori. esta bien-

Hasta cierto punto en ese momento le divertía el pánico que podía ver en los ojos de la muchacha. Y reconsiderando todo, no le molestaría intentar probar el limite del estres de ella.

-Le diré a Hitomi que le prepare un reporte con las tareas que se le agregaran.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Cerro la puerta y sin despedirse.

La chica se quedo petrificada en su posición. Ella sentía que vivía en una pesadilla. Kyouya Ootori le había dicho que tendría que cubrir el trabajo de 2 puestos en su contrato de prueba.

 _El Sr. Ootori es tan apuesto.._ Pensó mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. _Espero que este contrato termine pronto. El me intimida y me pone nerviosa._

Kyouya sonrío con satisfacción dentro de su oficina, pronto se desharía de esa muchacha que con su cabello extravagante le ponía los nervios de punta. Aunque quisiera parecer que ni se inmutaba.

Pensó en Haruhi, en lo bella que lucia ese día. Y continuo con su rutina de todos los días.

La primera semana de prueba paso rápido para Yuki, cuando menos pensó tenia a Hitomi sentada en su oficina explicándole como realizar las tareas que ella tenia asignadas. Le explico que en recepción las llamadas le llegarían primero a ella y después ella tendría que comunicarle a Kyouya los recados. No parecía difícil. Lo difícil era la persona con quien debería convivir todos los dias por los próximos 2 meses. Sonrió a Hitomi y la acompaño a la puerta.

El fin de semana para Kyouya era un terrible pesar. Pasaba el día en la mansión Ootori trabajando. Sin mirar a Haruhi.

Mientras que Yuki se dedicaba a visitar a su madre, hacer las compras y descansar.

Kyouya salio a dar una vuelta en la limusina con Tashibana. Se sorprendió al ver a Yuki de casualidad en un parque sentada con un vestido color ciruela de tirantes y con vuelo. Una coleta alta y lentes. _¿Ella usa lentes?_ pensó al verla leer atentamente un libro considerablemente grueso. Se miraba llena de paz e incluso sonreía. Muy diferente a la vez que la había visto de frente.

Pronto la perdió de vista y se pregunto cuanto tiempo podría soportar la chica con la rutina que el mismo le había puesto.

Yuki estaba tranquila leyendo una novela por diversión. Sintió una sensación como si alguien la observara y noto una limusina pasando por la calle.. No le tomo importancia y continuo con su lectura.

Pronto llego el lunes, el temido lunes por Yuki. Decidió que llevaría un pantalón gris y una blusa ligera en color turquesa. Tacones en color negro y una coleta baja. Que hacia que se notara menos que las puntas de su pelo eran de color gris.

Recordó que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a llevarle cafe a Kyouya, llevarle unos expedientes que le dejo Hitomi y los recados que recibiera de 8 a 9am.

Cuando dieron las 9am. Tomo valor y camino a paso decidido hasta la oficina del menor de los Ootori. Toco la puerta y escucho la voz de Kyouya decir pase. Esa era su entrada.

-Bu-buenos dias Sr. Ootori- dijo mientras caminaba con la charola de servicio

-Buenos dias Yuki, ¿Tengo recados?- dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

-No señor-

-puede retirarse-

Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, el levanto la vista y no pudo evitar notar su figura y sin darse cuenta la comparo con Haruhi. Haruhi era muy delgada. Tanto que por algunos meses se hizo pasar por hombre en el ouran. Yuki lucia diferente. Ella tenia un cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas. Noto su angosta cintura y volvió en si cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Paso la mayor parte del día trabajando sin interrupciones de nadie. Cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Tamaki.

-Kyouya!- dijo con ese entusiasmo que asustaba a cualquiera

-Tamaki... ¿Porque no tocaste o te anunciaste?- dijo sin dejar de trabajar

-Hitomi no esta y me tome la libertad de entrar- expreso mientras se sentaba en el sillon que estaba en la esquina de la oficina.

-¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? - dijo con tono sarcástico

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi amigo sin que piense que le pediré algo?-

-tu dime- Dijo fijando los ojos en el rubio

-Haruhi y yo ofreceremos una fiesta y nos encantaría que fueras- comenzó a decir miles de cosas imaginarias que Kyouya ignoro totalmente

-¿No podía decírmelo Haruhi? Ella trabaja aquí-

-Bueno.. Quería verte. Aparte Haruhi no mezcla la vida personal con su trabajo. Vendrán Kaoru y Hikaru. Y también asistirán Mori y Honey.-

-Ya sabes que no soy un sentimental Tamaki-

-Te llegara la invitación. Queremos que todo sea perfecto y que vayas.-

-Como digas Tamaki- dijo volviendo a trabajar

-Ire a ver a mi esposa antes de irme.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salia del lugar.

-Adios Tamaki-

Tomo el telefono y marco

-¿Yuki? Trae los expedientes pendientes por favor-

La chica caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo cuando choco con Tamaki.

-Se-se-señor, lo lamento mucho. - decía mientras hacia reverencias

-No te preocupes preciosa- dijo mientras hacia su sonrisa de host. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Yuki se sonrojo terriblemente y sentía que iba desfallecer. Cuando escucho la voz de Haruhi.

-Tamaki..- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo besaba.

Yuki sintió cierto alivio al ver que se trataba del esposo de la Sra. Suou.

-Tamaki, ella es Yuki. -

-Hola Yuki... Un placer conocerte- dijo mientras le besaba la mano y la azabache se ponía roja.

Haruhi soltó una risita cubriéndose la boca.

-Tamaki, Yuki no es una de tus clientas del Host Club-

-Disculpen, el Sr. Ootori me ha llamado- dijo mientras se retiraba a paso rápido.

Kyouya se estaba impacientando, pues estaba acostumbrado a que Hitomi le llevaba las cosas en cuestión de segundos. Cuando por fin llego la muchacha aun seguía sonrojada por lo que había pasado con Tamaki. Volteo asustada notando que Kyouya la miraba fijamente.

-Lamento la demora Sr. Ootori- dijo mientras le entregaba lo que había solicitado.

-Por la expresión que tiene, supongo que conoció al Sr. Suou.- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y volteaba a verla. Llevaba puestos esos lentes que vio que traía cuando la miro en la calle. La hacían ver ¿atractiva? no estaba seguro.

 _Seguramente esta chica es igual de hueca que la muchacha aquella que me enviaron la vez anterior. Lo mejor sera llevarla a su limite ya y evitarme estos malos ratos. Su pánico simplemente me estresa. -_ Yuki... Según lo que leyó en los expedientes ¿Qué moneda sugiere que debería de utilizarse en una adquisición transfronteriza para calcular los flujos?- dijo viéndola fijamente, esperando verla tartamudar o quedarse muda. Lo que sea que la quebrara.

-Sr. Ootori... Si me permite en mi opinión personal puede hacerse en moneda local o en la moneda de la empresa matriz. Parece más conveniente hacerlo en moneda local porque para hacerlo en la moneda de la empresa matriz se ha de partir de los flujos en moneda local y transformarlos a la moneda de la matriz. Pero para esto es necesario prever los tipos de cambio y no parece lógico pensar que alguien que prevé bien los tipos de cambio se dedique a calcular flujos.- dijo con total seguridad

Su tono se voz había sido diferente, no había dudado. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era diferente. No se veía intimidada. Kyouya no esperaba eso. ¿Acaso le había parecido sexy que ella contestara una pregunta de tal dificultad?. Kyouya Sonrió. Yuki volvió a su posición de miedo.

-Yuki, siéntate- dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada

-Si-si señor Ootori- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Me parece fascinante la forma en que expreso una de las posibles soluciones que yo había pensado. -dijo mientras la miro por encima de los lentes

La chica se sonrojo levemente. Pasaron el resto de la tarde comentando las posibles soluciones a los problemas que tenia la empresa. Kyouya no podía creerlo. Una mujer hablándole de finanzas con una fluides increíble. Brindandole soluciones que ni el había considerado. La chica era interesante. Ahora tenia interés en que se quedara a trabajar.

Pasaron un par de días para que Kyouya tuviera algo fuera de la rutina. Yuki entro casi detras de él cuando llego.

-Buenos dias, Sr. Ootori- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Buen dia Yuki, ¿Tengo recado?- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Llamo su hermana, dijo que no olvidara la cena de hoy- escucho algo como un ruido de queja por parte de Kyouya- También le llego esto- dijo extendiéndole un sobre de color beige con detalles doraros.

 _La dichosa invitación de Tamaki_ -Gracias Yuki. ¿Terminaste los análisis que te di ayer?- dijo viéndola por encima de sus lentes

-Los terminare en un par de horas y se los traere.- dijo ella colocándose los lentes

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte- Y observo a la chica mientras salia.

Le pareció que lucia mas relajada que hace una semana. Miro rápidamente y observo lo que parecía un vestido azul marino debajo de la rodilla con un cardigan gris y tacones negros. Llevaba el cabello suelto. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre observar a Yuki salir de la oficina.

Miro la invitación, miro las recepciones.. 2. _¿Porque 2? ¿Acaso Tamaki y Haruhi se burlan de mi?_

La puerta se abrió, volteo y miro a Haruhi.

-Buenos días Haruhi- dijo volviendo su vista a la invitación

-Kyouya... Yo le dije que no te enviara las 2 recepciones.. Pero Tamaki nunca escucha- dijo Haruhi con un semblante serio y preocupado

-No te preocupes Haruhi. Solo usare una y ya- dijo mientras dejaba la invitación aun lado.

-Kyouya.. Realmente me gustaría que no fueras solo...- dijo sin dar ni un paso desde la puerta entreabierta.

-Esta bien Haruhi, ¿Algo mas que quieras decir?- dijo mientras volvía a trabajar

-...- cerro la puerta

Paso varias horas trabajando tranquilamente. Alguien toco la puerta, seguramente no era Haruhi después de esa conversación que habían tenido pasarían varios días para que ella fuera a su oficina.

-Pasa Yuki- dijo sin levantar la vista

-Aquí están los análisis financieros que pidió- dijo mientras los ponía sobre el escritorio

-Yuki, ¿Tiene planes para el sábado por la noche?- dijo sin levantar la vista de la pantalla

Yuki agradeció que estuviera viendo su trabajo y no a ella, pues sintió arder sus mejillas por aquella pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría obtener el contrato fijo?- dijo volteando a verla por fin - Tu eres soltera, ¿Verdad?- Dijo pensando que tal vez la había ofendido con todo lo que había dicho.

-lo-lo soy Sr. Ootori- dijo agachándose para que no fuera tan evidente su sonrojo

-Seré directo Yuki, necesito un acompañante para un evento social. Te quiero ofrecer un trato- dijo parándose y haciendo un gesto para que la chica tomara asiento.

-¿cual trato?-

-Acompáñame a ese evento y te daré el contrato fijo. Pero quiero que me acompañes como mi pareja- dijo mientras caminaba rodeando el escritorio

La chica se tenso. _¿Como su pareja?_ Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que noto que el quedo junto a ella. Ella se puso de pie y lo pudo ver de cerca, era fácilmente mas de 15 centimetros mas alto que ella. Era atractivo. Se puso roja. Vio lo que pareció una ligera sonrisa en el. Le gusto esa sonrisa.

-Si...- dijo ella con un susurro que apenas fue audible por Kyouya.

Ella sintió como él se acerco y tomo su cintura. Sintió la cercanía de sus labios y cerro los ojos esperando el beso. Cuando llego sintió los suaves labios de él posarse en los suyos por algunos segundos. Sus mejillas ardieron. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Kyouya con una mirada diferente.

Kyouya se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que no había perdido sus dotes que practicaba en el Ouran Host Club.

-No se preocupe por que usar. Le llegara todo lo necesario a su departamento. Pasare por usted a las 8pm.- dijo alejándose y volviendo a su silla

Yuki sintió frió cuando el se separo rápidamente y se quedo confundida por todo lo que había acabado de pasar.

* * *

 **:3 Me estoy esforzando mucho. Espero que les este gustando. Díganme comentarios, sugerencias. Si les gusta, si no les gusta.**

 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Este es el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Me estoy esforzando por complacerles y no aburrir.**  
 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Muy lindos. Me animan a seguir.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Yuki abandono la oficina de Kyouya sin decir nada, camino por el pasillo hacia su lugar de trabajo. El pasillo le parecía muy angosto. Se sentía asfixiar. No podía permitirse que esa situación pasara de nuevo o peor aun, que desarrollara alguna clase de sentimiento. No por Kyouya. Estaba totalmente prohibido para ella.

El resto del día estuvo trabajando en su oficina en silencio, por suerte no recibió llamadas, ni mensajes para Kyouya. Poco antes de su hora de salida, le llamo a su teléfono la muchacha de la recepción. Comentándole que Kyouya se había ido a la hora de la comida y no había vuelto. Eso fue un alivio para ella. Ahora sabia que no se lo toparía cuando tuviera que abandonar ese lugar.

Cuando la hora de salida llego camino como todos los días a la estación de trenes, viajo por 30 minutos hasta que finalmente llego a la estación mas cercana a su departamento.

Tras caminar algunas manzanas, llego a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y su primera reacción fue tirar la bolsa cuando cruzo la puerta, soltarse el cabello y safarse los tacones. Se arrastro hasta el sillon y se sentó dando un gran suspiro. Sabia que la situación se complicaba. Escucho sonar el teléfono, se estiro hasta alcanzarlo y contesto.

-Habla Yuki, Hola Amy... ¿El sábado? No... no creo. Tengo otro compromiso. Yo se que.. -El timbre de la puerta la saco de la platica - Te llamo después, alguien llama a la puerta- colgo y camino hacia la puerta. No esperaba a nadie.

Cuando abrio unos hombres que portaban el uniforme de servicio de la familia Ootori estaban en su puerta.

-Srita. Mashita?-

-si.. soy yo- dijo sin entender al inicio. Luego recordó que Kyouya le había dicho que le enviaría cosas a su casa

-firme aquí- Cuando termino de firmar un grupo de hombres metieron algunas bolsas de tiendas muy prestigiadas a su casa. Cuando el primer hombre iba a salir del departamento volteo a verla.

-¿Usted no es la hi...- fue interrumpido por Yuki.

-No, usted me confunde.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

No podía creer que Kyouya hablaba en serio, era una gran cantidad de bolsas desde tiendas de joyería hasta tiendas de diseñadores exclusivos. No se sentía del todo cómoda con esta situación. Pensó en renunciar, pero si hacia eso todos sus planes de niña se vendrían abajo. Miro cada una de las bolsas... Kyouya al parecer tenia muy claro que notaran que su acompañante era ella.

El vestido que envió era rojo. Asimétrico corto del frente y largo de la parte de atrás. Simple aparentemente pues no tenia nada bordado. Era con escote corazón y ajustado para la cintura. Yuki se sonrojo al intentar comprender porque razón Kyouya le había enviado esa clase de vestido. Si su vestimenta siempre era discreta.

Pero jamas imagino lo que venia después, tacones rojos de charol de una marca muy prestigiosa. Esos tacones eran el sueldo que ella tenia de varios meses. Lo sabia porque lo leyó por casualidad en una revista de moda cuando esperaba en un consultorio dental. Había un articulo completo sobre esos tacones.

El sonido de su celular la hizo buscar su bolso.

-Habla Yuki-

-Yuki, me imagino que el vestido ya le ha llegado. -

-si.. si Sr. Ootori- dijo la chica volviendo a su estado de pánico

-Espero que sea de su agrado lo que le envie. El día de mañana llegaran un grupo de personas a su departamento para prepararla. A las 8pm pasare por usted-

Yuki no alcanzo a responder cuando comenzó el sonido de la linea colgada. Suspiro y supo que solo tendría que esforzarse el dia de mañana para que todos sus problemas casi desaparecieran.

Ese mismo día después de la comida Kyouya decidió no volver al corporativo. No porque no tuviera trabajo pendiente. Si no, porque le dijo a Yuki que ese mismo día le tendría listo todo para el sábado. Sin considerar que ese día era viernes.

La limusina lo llevo hacia la parte mas prestigiosa de boutiques exclusivas de todo Tokio. Se bajo y entro.

-Bienvenido, ¿podemos ayudarle?- Dijo la dependienta con un enorme sonrojo, al notar lo apuesto que era el hombre frente a ella

-Busco un vestido, para mi novia- Eso seguramente ayudaría a que la mujer se concentrara en buscar un vestido y no en coquetearle.

-¿Que clase de evento?-

-Un baile, una cena formal-

-¿Sabe la talla de su novia?-

Kyouya quedo pensando, no se había tomado la molestia de investigar correctamente a la chica. No sabia sus tallas. Nada que algunas llamadas no pudieran arreglar.

-Permitame- dijo sacando su celular, marco algunos numeros - Nicolle? Habla Ootori, ¿Tiene la informacion del examen medico de Mashita Yuki? Enviela a mi mail- colgo y espero solo algunos segundos. Abrio el mail es el smartphone y miro la carta descriptiva de Yuki.

 _Nombre: Mashita Yuki_

 _Edad: 23_

 _Estatura: 160cm_

 _Peso: 66kg_

 _Dia de nacimiento: 30 de Agosto_

 _Medidas_

 _Busto 90cm_

 _cintura 65cm_

 _cadera 96cm_

 _Vaya que esta gorda..._ Penso Kyouya. -¿Esta informacion le sirve?- dijo extendiendo el smartphone a la dependienta

-Claro, buscaremos algunas opciones-

Primero le mostraron un vestido largo y con vuelos de color azul, con detalles plateados. Intento visualizar como luciria la chica con el. Pero no le parecia del todo agradable. Asi que lo descarto.

Despues le mostraron uno color durazno, ajustado totalmente desde el busto hasta las rodillas, largo y con escote en el busto muy pronunciado. Kyouya supo cuando lo miro que Yuki preferiria renunciar antes que usar eso. Segun recordaba la chica era muy discreta al vestir.

Despues le mostraron el vestido rojo, era llamativo, pero simple y Kyouya penso que le iria bien.

-Quiero el rojo, carguelo a mi targeta-

realizo un par de compras en algunas tiendas y llamo a la estilista de Fuyumi.

Se sintió satisfecho por tener todo listo y lo envio al departamento de Yuki. Esperando que fuera del agrado de la chica.

La noche paso rapido para ambos, asi como la mañana del sábado. Cuando menos pensó Yuki, ya tenia a varias personas tocando su puerta para aplicarle tortura física. Yuki no era una persona que invirtiera mucho tiempo en su arreglo fisico. Se esforzaba solo por usar ropa de la talla correcta y estar cómoda.

Pasaron varias horas peinandola, maquillandola y ajustando "detalles" según dijo la prestigiosa estilista de las estrellas.

Cuando por fin logro ver como habia quedado no se reconocía del todo, no porque el maquillaje fuera exagerado. El maquillaje era muy natural, solo se notaba un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, labios y unas largas pestañas. Tenia una trenza de lado muy suelta, que le hacia parecer que tenia abundante cabello. Una gargantilla dorada, la cual le aclararon era rentada. Menos mal.. Jamas habría podido conservar eso. El vestido le quedaba perfecto. Incluso se pregunto como había Kyouya adivinado su talla. Se ruborizo al pensar que quizá el la había estado observando. Se coloco los tacones rojos y mientras se observaba en el espero el timbre sonó.

Camino hacia la puerta y miro a Kyouya, se veía apuesto con ese traje en color gris, camisa impecablemente blanca y se sorprendió al ver que tenia puesta una corbata del mismo color que su vestido. Eso le hacia pensar que el realmente había cuidado cada detalle. Se quedo parada en la puerta sin saber que decir, hasta que Kyouya hablo.

-Buenas noches Yuki- dijo mostrandole por primera vez a la jovencita su sonrisa de host

-Bu-buenas noches Sr. Ootori- dijo agachandose para que no se notara su sonrojo

-Yuki, por favor en este evento llamame Kyouya. Serian incomodo que mi acompañante me llamara Sr. Ootori.- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que ella caminara a su lado hacia la limusina.

-si señor, es decir si Kyouya- sonaba raro para ella, si mal no recordaba Kyouya tenia casi treinta.

Cuando bajaron estaba Tachibana esperando con la puerta abierta y Yuki se sorprendió, nunca había pensado en viajar en una limusina. Si bien, ella era una persona de clase media, con la posibilidad de tener casa propia, un vehículo y ciertos lujos. Nunca había viajado en limusina.

El camino fue silencioso, Kyouya parecía diferente, incluso bajo la ligeras luces de la noche le parecía mas atractivo. Ella volteo por la ventana y Kyouya aprovecho para ver a su acompañante. Realmente lucia hermosa. Incluso parecía digna compañia casual para un Ootori. A pesar de que lucia muy atractiva Kyouya no podía evitar pensar que no era precisamente su tipo. La chica con ese cabello y ese vestido lucia aun mas extravagante de lo que el creia. Ella regreso la mirada y se cruzo con la de Kyouya. Miro esos ojos verdes, tranquilos.

 _Ella me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien..._ \- Solo serán un par de horas Yuki- dijo acomodandose las gafas.

-Esta bien- Se ruborizo al recordar lo que habia pasado el dia anterior. Casi había olvidado ese incomodo momento.

-No te preocupes por responder preguntas sobre "nosotros", yo intentare tomar el control de la situación-

-si-

La limusina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió al poco tiempo. Tachibana la ayudo a salir de la limusina. No podia creerlo. Estaba en Aragawa. Uno de los 10 mejores y mas caros restaurantes de todo el mundo.

Kyouya le ofreció su brazo para entrar y ella se acerco. Sentía el calor que venia de él. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Nunca había tenido un novio. La habían besado un par de veces. Pero ella siempre había reaccionado de una manera molesta. A excepción de ayer.

Entraron al lugar, era simplemente exquisito. Tenia decoraciones en beige con dorado y la orquesta estaba tocando un suave vals. Los meseros se paseaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo bebidas en el Lobby a los invitados.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca pregunto a donde irían o quien ofrecía el evento. Sus respuestas llegaron y no por parte del moreno. Si no por un rubio hiperactivo que se acerco a ellos en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Kyouya! QUE ALEGRIA! SI HAS VENIDO!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el moreno no correspondia. Al contrario se quedo inmovil.

Yuki se quedo pasmada. La fiesta era de los Suou. ¿Que pensarían de ella? Se sintió muy apenada. Pero era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. Miro como Haruhi se acercaba.

-Kyouya.. ¿Quien es tu acompañante? - Intentado hacer contacto con la mujer del vestido rojo...

Kyouya se separo de Tamaki y oculto su mirada debajo del reflejo de sus lentes.

-Tu ya la conoces Haruhi- dijo de manera seria con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Y quien es?- Dijeron los gemelos Hitachi al unisono

-Ella es- no pudo termina de responder Kyouya porque volteo buscando a la joven y miro a Honey y Mori con ella

-asi que eres Yuki... ¿Puedo llamarte Yuki-chan?- dijo Honey, el cual a pesar de ser bastante mayor no perdia el aire inocente

Yuki solto una risita que cubrio con su mano - claro -

Haruhi volteo a ver a Kyouya con incredulidad, sorprendida. Se acerco a el y le susurro

-Kyouya, ¿Que te pasa? Es una empleada... Si esto sale mal.. Tendremos repercusiones legales-

-creo que yo se lo que hago Haruhi- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para saludar al resto de los presentes

-Yuki-chan, déjame presentarte a todos los amigos de Kyo-chan, el es Tamaki, el esposo de Haruhi- dijo honey

-Un placer volver a encontrarte dulce damita- volvió a besar la mano de Yuki, esta vez ella no se sonrojo. Simplemente sonrio.

-Supongo que ya conoces a su esposa Haruhi, ellos son los hermanos Hitachi, Kaoru-chan y Hika-chan.-

-Un placer Yuki, eres un bella, deberias jugar con nosotros- dijeron al unisono.

Haruhi les hecho una mirada violenta y les hizo una señal para que recordaran que tenían a un par de modelos sentadas en una mesa.

-Y el es mi fiel amigo Takashi, pero todos le dicen mori-

-Un placer-

Yuki no podía creerlo, todos eran increíblemente apuestos. A pesar de todos estar en los 30 años o a punto de llegar. Haruhi camino hacia Yuki.

-Yuki, Bienvenida.. Pasemos todos el evento esta por iniciar-

Kyouya se acerco a Yuki y la tomo de la mano para caminar hacia donde seria el baile y la cena.

La cena haba terminado, Yuki se mantuvo atenta a las conversaciones de Honey y Mori, quienes se habían sentado a compartir mesa con ellos. Kyouya no dijo nada durante ese tiempo, se limito a comer y escuchar la conversación. Parecía que estaba en otro lado. Poco después los anfitriones se pusieron en pie, tocaron una copa y el silencio fue inevitable. Haruhi tomo la palabra.

-Muchas Gracias por su asistencia. Todas las familias aquí reunidas son familias muy apreciadas para mi y mi esposo. Por eso nos sentimos felices de compartirles esta noti- No la dejo terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Tamaki.

-VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!- Dijo mientras daba brincos

Kyouya regreso de su ausencia y tiro la copa de vino que estaba bebiendo.

* * *

 **:D Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Este es el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Me estoy esforzando por complacerles y no aburrir.**  
 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Muy lindos. Me animan a seguir.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Kyouya tiro la copa y se levantó rápidamente.

-Kyouya? Está bien? - Dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba evitando ser manchada por el vino.

-Sí, solo... Necesito un trago- Menciono mientras se alejaba hacia la barra.

Yuki se quedó desconcertada de pie junto a Honey, viendo como Kyouya se sentaba en un banquillo de la barra.

-No te preocupes Yuki-chan, Kyouya es así... También cuando Haruhi anuncio su compromiso hace algunos años el hizo lo mismo- agrego con una mueca triste.

Haruhi llego hasta la mesa donde estaban Yuki, Honey y Mori.

-Muchas Felicidades por su futuro bebe Haruhi- dijo Yuki intentando sonar calmada. Mas no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por la situación.

-Gracias Yuki, donde esta Kyouya?- dijo viendo hacia los lados

-El decidió ir a buscar una bebida- sonó la voz de Mori de forma seria.

El semblante de Haruhi entristeció, de la misma forma en la que lo hizo Honey. Yuki volteo la vista para observar a Kyouya tomar algo de un vaso de cristal, el sonido de Tamaki gritando por todo el restaurante la distrajo y miro como el rubio corría llevando las buenas nuevas. Se disculpó por retirarse de la mesa y comenzó a caminar en dirección al tocador. Estaba segura de que algo grande pasaba allí mismo en sus narices, totalmente ajeno a ella y la llenaba de incomodidad.

Mientras atravesaba el comedor del lugar, era observada por otro invitado; el cual se percató inmediatamente que había llegado con Kyouya.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto al guardaespaldas que acompañaba a este personaje.

-Solicitare información de ella Sr.-

-Envíamela en cuanto la tengas- dijo cuándo se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida. - Me parece... Que la conozco de algún lugar-

Yuki camino hacia la barra y descubrió a Kyouya ya pasado de copas.

-Sr. Ootori, ¿Está usted bien?- dijo mientras intentaba tener contacto visual con el hombre que mantenía la vista en el vaso que contenía whisky.

-No soy ningún Sr Yuki- dijo mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-De acuerdo Kyouya, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo ella mientras intentaba mantener una serenidad inmutable delante de su jefe, sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez que había sido un terrible error haberlo acompañado.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, soy un Ootori.- agrego soberbiamente.

Yuki hizo un gesto de disgusto y observo como el vaso quedaba vacio delante de ella.

-¿Le gusta bailar Yuki?- dijo volteando a verla

-Yo… No se bailar esta clase de música- no pudo terminar su frase cuando un tambaleante Kyouya la arrastraba hacia la pista de baile, donde sonaba un animado vals.

La tomo por la cintura, y la acerco a él. Ella percibió el olor a colonia mezclado con whisky. Intento ella concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio de los movimientos de Kyouya. Entonces después de un rato, este comenzó a hablar.

-Yuki..?-

-Si?-

-Lamento lo que paso ayer en mi oficina-

-No se preocupe, ya lo he olvidado.-

-Yo no…-

Yuki sintió arder sus mejillas, no podía creer que Kyouya estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Dime-

-¿Acaso usted está enamorado de Haruhi?- Lo considero unos segundos y supo que no era la clase de pregunta que debía realizar. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kyouya tropezó un poco, pero no perdió el ritmo.

-Tal vez lo estuve- Se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos y luego continuo – Pero ella nunca me considero una opción. Desde el principio ella estuvo enamorada de Tamaki- La voz de Kyouya sonaba triste y apagada.

Yuki no agrego ningún otro comentario y siguieron bailando en silencio. Después de algunos minutos Kyouya continúo hablando.

-Si te parece bien Yuki, podemos irnos cuando quieras. Creo que ya has cumplido tu parte, y yo prometo cumplir la mía el día de mañana.-

-Sí, está bien.-

Se separaron y caminaron hacia la mesa donde se despidieron cortésmente de todos los miembros del Host.

-ohhh Kyouya, no te vayas- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

Kyouya lanzo una mirada fría a los gemelos, los cuales desistieron de seguir intentando. Yuki intento calmar la situación.

-Muchas gracias.- Agrego mientras hacia una reverencia a Tamaki y Haruhi.

-Gracias a ti, bella criatura- dijo Tamaki mientras besaba su mano.

Yuki se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

Cuando salieron del lujoso restaurante Tachibana los esperaba con la puerta de la limusina abierta. Ayudo a Yuki a subir y cerró la puerta después de que subió Kyouya. Viajaron durante un largo rato en silencio. Kyouya siguió bebiendo en la limusina. Parecía molesto y triste.

-Yuki-

La chica volteo un poco asustada, pues tenían rato sin conversar.

-si?-

-dime, ¿Te gusto el vestido?- decía mientras agitaba el vaso intentando enfriar su contenido

-Sí, es muy hermoso. Pero entenderá que no me gustaría conservarlo. Creo que jamás podría encontrar la ocasión de volver a utilizarlo-

-Es suyo Yuki, ya encontrara la ocasión de volver a usarlo-

La limusina se detuvo en el departamento de Yuki, pero Tachibana no abrió la puerta. Yuki se puso nerviosa y Kyouya comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que te hayas divertido Yuki-

-Si, si me divertí-

Kyouya tomo su mano y la acaricio con delicadeza. Ella sintió arder sus mejillas. Estaba asustada.

-Yuki, creo que eres muy bella- dijo arrastrando sus palabras, pues había tomado otros dos whiskies.

La chica se quedó en silencio y observo como el espacio entre los dos era menor y cerró los ojos. Esperaba repetir la sensación de besar a su jefe, el cual a pesar de ser mayor, le parecía apuesto y en ocasiones hasta agradable.

Sintió como los labios de Kyouya rozaban los suyos, después la mano de él la tomo por la mejilla y la acerco aún más, profundizando el beso. Ella sintió como le faltaba el aire y el sabor a alcohol que tenía. Ella sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía. Debía acéptalo. Ella sentía atracción por él. Por lo imponente que se miraba detrás de ese escritorio, por como lucia con ese traje sastre a la medida. Por la manía de mover sus lentes.

La mano de él comenzó a bajar y la colocó en la cintura de ella. Simplemente Yuki entro en pánico, nunca nadie había sido tan atrevido como para colocar su mano en otro lugar que no fuera la mano de ella o sus mejillas. Finalmente se decidió y se separó rápidamente de él, lo miro por lo que parecieron un par de segundos, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se humedecieron. Se bajo lo más rápido que pudo de la limusina y se fue corriendo a su departamento.

Kyouya se quedó viendo como se iba y entraba al departamento.

-¿Todo está bien señor?- dijo Tachibana quien se bajo a cerrar la puerta de la limusina.

-Si Tachibana, vamos a la mansión-

Cuando Tachibana cerró la puerta Kyouya sonrió ampliamente y se colocó los lentes.

Yuki cerro la puerta, avento el bolso dorado hacia el sillón, se quito lo tacones conforme caminaba, se quito el vestido y se metió al baño.

Mientras se quitaba el maquillaje comenzó a llorar.

 _¿Porque me hizo esto? Yo no quería que esto pasara, no soy su juguete. Los ricos son así acaso? No puedo permitirme que esto siga pasando._

Se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama. Esperando olvidar el asunto.

* * *

Por la mañana Kyouya despertó mas temprano de lo normal, sabia perfectaente que era domingo y tenia una terrible resaca. Abrió los ojos y miro con odio hacia el reloj, marcaba las 10.

Se sentó y como un flashback de resaca moral, recordó lo que había pasado con Yuki la noche anterior. Sonrio al recordar el dulce sabor de los labios de la joven.

Se puso en pie y después de una ducha, se puso ropa comoda. Pantalon y playera. Camino hacia el jardin y tomo el roll royce. Condujo durante un largo rato, y finalmente se detuvo delante del departamento.

Yuki por su parte despertó a las 8, se paro y preparo café. Se ducho y se sentó en el sofa después de limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba triste. No podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido en la limusina.

Estaba a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo cuando el timbre sono y dejo su taza en la mesita de centro. Camino a la puerta y cuando abrió no podía creerlo.

Era Kyouya quien llamaba a la puerta, traía flores. Y sonreía para ella.

-Buenos días Yuki, lamento lo de anoche, si te incomodo-

Yuki todo las flores, eran simples girasoles. No pudo evitar y sonrió. Kyouya se permitió verla. No llevaba maquillaje, traía el cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido suelto de sobre la rodilla de color blanco.

-No se preocupe Sr. Ootori, ya lo he olvidado. ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que este aquí?-

-Realmente eso era todo-

-¿Quiere cafe?- dijo ella haciendo un ademan para invitarlo a pasar.

-Si, pero hoy es tu dia de descanso. Yo quisiera invitarte a algún lugar. Claro si tu quieres- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes

Yuki se sonrojo, pero no se agacho, le sostuvo la mirada. Lo miro, iba despeinado con el aire, al parecer traia la ventana abajo. Llevaba una playera negra y hacia lucir su piel mas blanca y su cabello mas negro.

-yo... si, claro.. Solo pondré esto en agua y traeré mis cosas- lo invito de nuevo a pasar.

Kyouya observo el departamento, era muy bonito. Mucho mas grande que el anterior departamento de plebeyos que había conocido. El de Haruhi. Se veía amplio y lleno de luz. Era mas que obvio que Yuki era de clase social media. Con paredes blancas y decoración en colores llamativos. Yuki camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación y Kyouya miro algunas fotografías junto al sillon. Estaba a punto de ver la fotos cuando Yuki regreso.

-Estoy lista- dijo haciéndolo voltear a verla.

-Claro, ¿donde te gustaría comer?-

-Donde le parezca mejor- dijo Yuki caminando hacia la puerta

-Conozco un lugar que quizá te guste-

-claro- Yuki no pudo evitar sonar muy seria, incluso hasta sonaba a la defensiva.

-De verdad lamento lo que paso anoche Yuki yo..- Ella no lo dejo terminar

-Usted no suele ser asi, claro... Debió ser el alcohol. Ya le dije que no se preocupe. No quiero hablar del tema.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kyouya la encamino al Roll Royce y le abrió la puerta. Yuki subió.

-Sr. Ootori, le aceptare la invitación. Pero si usted hace algo que no me parezca... -

-No te preocupes Yuki, quiero que olvides ese incidente. Y que dejes las formalidades, ya te dije... No soy un anciano. Apenas soy un par de años mayor que tu-

-¿Un par? Según decía en una revista que lei recientemente esta por cumplir 30... Yo tengo 23...- dijo mientras enajenaba una ceja y soltaba una risa burlona

-Tampoco te relajes demasiado Yuki- dijo sonando sarcástico

Encendió el auto y emprendieron el camino.

* * *

 **Al fin termine! Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Al fin el quinto capitulo! No se desesperen! Tengo mucho trabajo en el posgrado.**

 **No abandonare la historia, pero las actualizaciones quiza si tarden un poco.**

 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Condujo en silencio durante un rato Kyouya, después comenzó a platicar con Yuki. Ella parecía más relajada cuando el empezó la conversación.

-Yuki, ¿Te ha gustado el trabajo hasta ahora?-

-Bueno… si se refiere al análisis financiero, lo adoro. Durante muchos años desee trabajar para la Corporacion Ootori.-

-Eres buena en tus análisis, debo reconocerlo.-

La chica sonrió, o por lo menos eso alcanzo a ver Kyouya sin quitar la vista del camino. Algunos minutos después estaban en un restaurante especializado en desayunos.

-Espero que te guste este lugar-

-Si me gusta, es un lindo lugar- agrego esperando que Kyouya fuera a abrirle la puerta.

Cuando entraron ella observo el lugar, la especialidad del lugar eran los Pancakes. Sintió el aroma a café con pancakes en el aire. Era un lugar muy iluminado, tenía grandes ventanales. Contaba con un segundo piso el cual era para únicamente con reservación. La mujer en el lobby del lugar los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Bienvenidos.. Mesa para dos?-

Kyouya se acomodó los lentes y sonrió como todo un host. – Tengo una reservación-

-Oh señor Ootori, disculpe. Pase- dijo la mujer abriéndose paso entre un restaurante un poco lleno. Subieron al segundo piso y Yuki lo descubrió reservado totalmente para ellos dos. – Todo esta predispuesto como usted lo solicito, le enviaremos a alguien del servicio a que tomen su orden.-

Yuki observo como la mujer se alejaba, mientras Kyouya acomodaba la silla para ella.

-Kyouya… ¿Reservaste todo el segundo piso?- expreso con una interrogante en su cara

-Quería el restaurante completo, pero me dijeron que era imposible…- dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Me parece un poco exagerado… ¿Tanto te molesta el contacto con las personas?-

Kyouya recordó su resaca y el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Tengo resaca, no pienso tolerar a toda esa gente casi gritando para conversar…-

Yuki estaba a punto de refutar lo que había dicho, pero el camarero se acercó a tomar la orden. El camarero insistía en que cualquier petición que tuviera seria cumplida, Yuki simplemente pidió fruta con pancakes y café. Kyouya fue un poco más exigente, pero sin salirse de lo que debía ser un desayuno. Después de todo, el rey de las sombras no disfrutaba la comida dulce.

Mientras Yuki comida, Kyouya la observaba… A su perspectiva, quizá era la luz o la terrible resaca. Pero ese día, en ese momento… Yuki le parecía sumamente atractiva, podría decir que mucho más bella que Haruhi. Y fuera del entorno laboral, siendo ella más relajada, hasta le agradaba conversar con ella.

-¿Yuki?- dijo dejando la taza de donde bebía café aun lado

-¿sí?- dijo ella saliendo de su trabajo de terminar ese enorme plato de fruta

-No he podido evitar notar que eres de clase media… Tienes un departamento propio, un auto propio… ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?-

-Pensé que la familia Ootori investigaba a todos sus empleados o cualquier persona de su interés-

-Recursos humanos pide esa información, pero me interesa conocer un poco de su historia familiar…-

-Mi padre falleció hace muchos años, mi madre vive en los suburbios a las afueras de Tokio… El departamento… mi padre lo había comprado cuando él trabajaba en la ciudad… Cuando el murió, mi madre y yo nos fuimos a los suburbios.. Luego ingrese a la universidad y decidí irme al departamento…- Explico ella con simpleza en sus palabras.

-ya veo…- bebió un sorbo de café y se dio cuenta de Yuki había dejado de comer.. Ella realmente no quería hablar del tema -¿Fue de tu agrado el desayuno?-

-Si, claro.. Esta delicioso. Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando era niña… o eso dice mi madre. He vuelto un par de veces cuando estudiaba la universidad pero normalmente comía en la parte de abajo.-

-Yuki, si tienes algo que hacer… Puedo dejarte en tu departamento…- dijo mientras llamaba al camarero para pedirle que retirara los platos

-oh… pues.. no realmente… Pensaba pasar el día en casa- Empezó a dar vueltas a la taza, para aliviar un poco los nervios que sentía de estar sentada allí. Compartiendo la mesa con el que era su jefe.

-Bueno… Normalmente yo trabajo también los domingos. Pero la resaca no dejara que trabaje- mintió al decir que aun tenia resaca, pues después del café se sentía mejor. Pero no quería dejar de ver a la chica. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- dijo viéndola fijamente. Expectante a lo que deseara ella.

-Hay un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí… Podríamos ir… A menos que te moleste- sintió como sus mejillas ardían, realmente estaba aceptando tener una cita con Kyouya, casi había olvidado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y estaba segura de que se divertiría con la compañía de él.

-Muy bien- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número

-¿A dónde llamas?- dijo Yuki un poco desconcertada

-Al parque… para reservarlo- soltó con naturalidad

-no.. Yo quiero ir como cualquier persona… No deseo más frivolidades-

Kyouya guardo su celular y la observo fijamente; deseaba besarla. Miro sus labios como estaban delineados naturalmente y sus mejillas rosadas. Por un segundo bajo la mirada y encontró su escote, pero rápidamente volteo los ojos hacia los de ella. Y se sorprendió la verlos brillantes, se perdió unos segundos dentro del intenso verde de su mirada y Yuki noto algo que parecía una mueca de sonrisa.

El viaje al parque de diversiones fue rápido, Kyouya recordó las veces que Haruhi los había hecho hacer cosas de plebeyos y sonrió; recordando cuanta molestia le causaba eso. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba haciendo fila para entrar a pasear a una montaña rusa. No porque disfrutara de ello, estaba casi seguro de que vomitaría si subía allí. Pero por alguna razón, no quería quedar mal con Yuki, quería que ella notara lo valiente que era… ¿Valiente? Ahora el mismo en sus pensamientos sonaba irracional. Ser valiente ante una chica jamás le pareció importante. Ni siquiera con Haruhi, pero con Yuki quería demostrarle que realmente podía cuidar de ella y hasta cierto punto que no era tan mayor como ella creía. Volteo a verla, no llevaba tacones y eso la hacía lucir mucho más baja de lo que lucía normalmente. Ella estaba parada frente a él, dándole la espalda, esperando su turno para subir. Miro como el vestido se ajustaba en su cintura y podía notar que ella tenía una figura interesante hacia su perspectiva. Se percató del par de piernas torneadas que tenía y como su cabello aunque seguía siendo degradado de negro a gris, le hacía ver linda. Yuki volteo hacia atrás para verlo y sonrió. Kyouya sintió que sus piernas temblaron un poco, pero no cambio la expresión en su rostro. Se quitó las gafas y las guardo en su bolsillo. Subieron al gran juego mecánico y después de un viaje que pareció eterno para Kyouya, por fin estaban de nuevo en el seguro suelo. Kyouya vomito su desayuno en el primer bote de basura que encontró, Yuki deseaba reírse, pero después se sintió un poco apenada.

-Lo lamento mucho Kyouya, no debí haber sugerido ese juego…-

-No te preocupes Yuki, estoy bien-

Los siguientes juegos mecánicos no fueron tan severos como ese y Kyouya pudo controlar sus emociones. Sin dar a conocer si estaba aburrido, divertido o asustado. Realmente él estaba contento, por tener a Yuki a su lado. Verla sonreír, jugar como una niña le producía una extraña sensación que ni el mismo entendía. Finalmente llegaron a los juegos de tiro al blanco. Sorpresivamente Yuki lo tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el puesto más cercano. Yuki solto su mano y el lamento perder el contacto físico con ella.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado esto Kyouya?- pregunto ella

-No, no me atrae el utilizar un arma para tirar o quebrar cosas-

-Dicen que mi padre era bueno en esto, supongo que por eso soy buena… -Dijo mientras atinaba a todos los blancos. El encargado del juego sonrió sorprendido y le entrego un gran panda de felpa.

Kyouya sonrió con suficiencia, ella era interesante, sorprendente. Él quería saber todo de ella.

Terriblemente para Kyouya, el día termino y finalmente tuvo que llevarla al departamento, la acompaño hasta la puerta y Yuki por primera vez en muchas horas no tenía una sonrisa en el rostro ¿Acaso ella también se sentía atraída por él? Pensó Kyouya.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno- finalmente dijo Yuki

-Muchas… gracias por el panda…- dijo Kyouya intentando no ruborizarse con la situación

-Nos vemos mañana a primera hora-

-claro…-

Yuki se sintió valiente por unos segundos y decidió pararse de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Kyouya y besarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, Kyouya puso su mano en la cintura y Yuki, jalándola hacia él. Esta vez ella no se opuso. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron. Yuki estaba ruborizada y Kyouya tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-Hasta mañana- dijo finalmente Kyouya dándole otro beso más en la frente y dándose la vuelta.

Yuki cerró la puerta cuando miro que él había subido a su auto. Se recargo detrás de la puerta y se tocó los labios, aun sentía el perfume de él y sonrió por unos segundos.

-Tal vez… Si pueda… Debería intentar olvidar todo el asunto y dejar de resistirme a lo que siento por el-

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la ciudad, el guardaespaldas que había sido enviado en la fiesta de los Suou entraba con noticias nuevas para su jefe.

-Aquí esta lo que solicito Señor, se llama Yuki Mashita- dijo mientras le entregaba un folder

El hombre en el escritorio lo abrió y hojeo.

-Tal como lo imaginaba… Es ella…- dijo cerrando el folder

* * *

 **Este fue el capitulo. Espero sus reviews.**

 **Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, etc, etc.**

 **Los amo!**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Al fin el quinto capítulo! No se desesperen! Tengo mucho trabajo en el posgrado.**

 **Mas aparte, estuve enferma el último mes. Concentrada básicamente en no-morir.**

 **No abandonare la historia, pero las actualizaciones quizá si tarden un poco.**

 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

La noche fue larga para Kyouya, no quería aceptarlo; pero ese día no había pensado en Haruhi. Solo había estado concentrado en recordar cada manía y gesto de Yuki. Ella le resultaba interesante, solo no comprendía porque ella era tan renuente a hablar de ella misma.

 _Probablemente solo es tímida, después de todo casi siempre los nervios le ganan_. Pensó para si mismo mientras trabajaba un rato por la noche en su habitación. Y sin poderlo evitar estaba sonriendo recordando la sonrisa de ella. Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Fuyumi había entrado, ella incluso había tocado la puerta y el no respondió.

-Kyouya… ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?- dijo mientras sobaba su abultado vientre.

Fuyumi se había casado hace algunos años y ya estaba por tener a su segundo hijo. Y seguía igual, preocupándose por el bienestar de Kyouya.

-Salí- respondió Kyouya haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa

-¿En domingo?- dijo ella alzando una ceja -¿Acaso te sorprendí sonriendo? ¿Porque no respondías cuando te llame a la puerta?- dijo sentándose en una sillón cercano

-Fuyumi… No comiences… - se acomodó los lentes

-Kyouya, cumplirás 30 en Noviembre-

-si… el 22, normalmente suelo recordar mi fecha de nacimiento- dijo con sarcasmo marcado

-Deberías pensar en- y ella no pudo terminar, porque Kyouya la interrumpió

-Fuyumi, mi vida está bien así y si te tranquiliza estuve paseando con una amiga-

-¿Una amiga?- dijo ella sonriendo

-No preguntes más- dijo poniéndose de pie – Ya son casi las once, ¿Tu esposo no te dice nada por estar aquí?-

-Está de viaje, pero ya me iba… Solo quería saber si estabas bien –

-Ya comprobaste que estoy bien-

Mientras tanto Yuki estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala bebiendo un té, con una pequeña bata de color rosa. Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo al recordar aquel día.

La noche no paso tan rápido como ambos esperaban.

Yuki se descubrió a si misma sonriente en la mañana y ansiosa de volver al trabajo. Se decidió por usar una falda de tubo en color negro y una blusa de color gris. Se hizo una coleta alta y se puso unos tacones de color negro. Quiso ser ese día atrevida y se pintó los labios en color rojo.

Camino como todos los días hacia la estación de trenes, y tomo uno hacia donde estaba su trabajo.

Cuando llego a las oficinas de la Corporacion Ootori se sintió cohibida… ¿Qué pasaría si alguien descubría que había pasado prácticamente todo el fin de semana con más ni menos que Kyouya Ootori? Y al final del día tenía otra cosa que le preocupaba más… Ese interés repentino de Kyouya en su pasado. Se mordió el labio y camino hacia su lugar de trabajo, se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y suspiro.

Sintió que en cuestión de un parpadeo eran las 9 y tenía que ir a la oficina de Kyouya.

 _¿Cómo debo de actuar? ¿Cómo siempre?_

Fue a la cocina donde preparaba el café de Kyouya y camino con la charola de servicio hasta la oficina de él, toco torpemente la puerta y escucho que le dijo que pasara.

Normalmente él estaba metido en su trabajo frente a la laptop, pero ese día lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana observando la vista que ofrecía estar en el piso 10.

-Buenos días- dijo Yuki dejando la charola en el escritorio – No tiene recados- Ella se dio la vuelta para salir lo más rápido que pudiera de la oficina, pero la voz de Kyouya la detuvo

-¿Otra vez me llamas de usted?- dijo volteando la vista a ella, el sintió como sus pupilas se dilataban para lograr ver con mayor claridad a Yuki.

-No puedo evitar recordar que es mi jefe- expreso mientras le sostenía la mirada – si no desea nada más, me retiro-

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Si necesito algo mas- Yuki creyó mirar una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de él y se quedó congelada

Kyouya dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella y la observo con cuidado en silencio, miro sus labios rojos y sintió algo parecido a excitación _. ¿Acaso ella me gusta tanto?_ Se cuestionó a sí mismo. Se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos verdes de ella.

Finalmente en un susurro que solo Yuki pudo escuchar dijo – Te necesito a ti – Yuki sintió el aliento de él rosarle los labios y cerró los ojos. El coloco un suave beso y cuando se separó de ella escucho un suspiro.

Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en ella, la miro con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y la boca ligeramente despintada. Se llevó la mano a los labios y comprobó que tenía el pintalabios de ella al ver su mano.

-Esto me parece muy poco ortodoxo Sr. Ootori- dijo Yuki mostrando una faceta totalmente nueva para él. Ella estaba molesta. Y eso le encanto. Observo como su seño hizo unas ligeras arrugas y su boca se curvo a una mueca molesta.

-Yo decido que es o no ortodoxo en este lugar- dijo mientras con un pañuelo se limpiaba los labios.

Miro como ella cruzo lo brazos a la altura del pecho y esa acción hacia más evidente su pronunciado busto. Kyouya trago saliva de forma casi imperceptible.

-Si es todo lo que va a decir… Me retiro-

-No, no es todo lo que iba a decir. – comento mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Escucho lo que parecía ser un bufido por parte de ella.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar hoy?- soltó con simpleza Kyouya

Ella lo miro sorprendida y bajo los brazos. Le hecho una mirada para analizarlo y se dio cuenta que el curvo una comisura del labio en forma de sonrisa.

-¿Estas de broma?- dijo Yuki

-¿Ya has decidido dejar de llamarme de usted?- dijo él

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, eso es de pésimo gusto- dijo con una voz casi como susurro y evidentemente volviendo a su molestia

Kyouya sintió deseos de soltar una terrible carcajada, Yuki le resultaba divertida intentando defenderse. ¿Pero de qué? ¿De él?

-¿Eso fue un sí?- camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a su laptop – Pasare por ti a las 8, ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?-

-No he respondido nada!- dijo a punto de hacer una rabieta

-¿Te gusta la comida tradicional?- dijo con una sonrisa evidente en su rostro

Yuki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Kyouya se puso en pie, dio pasos largos y se puso delante de ella.

-Yuki… ¿Qué tan difícil es que aceptes ir a cenar conmigo?-

-Lo de ayer fue un terrible error, usted es mi Jefe y no quiero que nadie sepa esto-

-Comprendo… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos -¿Entonces debo despedirte?-

Yuki lo miro con atención y miro el brillo de broma en sus ojos. Ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Por lo menos estas sonriendo- agrego él. Se atrevió a hacerle una ligera caricia en la mejilla y vio como ella no se resistía.

-Esto está mal, terriblemente mal… - dijo agachando ella la mirada

-Elige tú el lugar… Prometo no reservarlo todo-

-Hay un lugar en el centro donde sirven ramen…- comento ella

-¿Ramen?- agrego el con duda, creyendo que había escuchado mal

-sí, ramen… Eso quiero-

-Entonces… ramen será… - Se movió hacia un lado para que Yuki pasara – Y necesito los análisis de inversión del jueves otra vez – comenzó a caminar a su lugar y Yuki suspiro aliviada de poder salir de ahí.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro día para Yuki.

Kyouya por otro lado tuvo una junta con algunos convenios, la cual estuvo muy animada a su perspectiva y fue una situación ganar-ganar.

Cuando todos se habían ido se quedó Haruhi a solas con él.

-¿Kyouya..?- dijo Haruhi para llamar su atención

-¿si?-

-¿Qué hay entre Yuki Mashita y tu?-

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Es una empleada… No debes tener ese tipo de relaciones con- no le permitió terminar

-Yo soy el dueño de todo lo que está aquí… -

-Si, menos de los empleados. Si algo sale mal, podría demandarnos –

Escucho un pesado suspiro de Kyouya y como la silla se arrastraba para ponerse de pie. Se acomodó la corbata del traje y miro a Haruhi fijamente.

-Haruhi, creo que se lo que hago- No permitió que ella agregara nada más porque salió de la sala de juntas.

La noche llego rápido, Yuki se sintió feliz de elegir un lugar simple para aceptar cenar con Kyouya, se puso un vestido volado en color rosa pálido y sandalias. Soltó su cabello, se despinto la boca y se puso solo un poco de brillo. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 8 en punto, Kyouya llamo a la puerta. Ella abrió y lo miro sin su traje. Solo llevaba una playera gris y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Hola… - expreso Yuki sin estar segura de que debía decir

-¿Estas lista?-

-claro, podemos irnos cuando quieras-

Salieron del departamento y miro que estaba un Ferrari convertible color rojo afuera.

-¿Enserio viajaremos en eso?- pregunto Yuki un poco angustiada

-¿Tiene algo malo?- pregunto Kyouya sin comprender lo que pasaba

-¿Por qué no vamos en mi auto?- pregunto Yuki, consternada por la idea de viajar en un carro tan llamativo

-Por mi está bien-

Caminaron hacia el sitio donde guardaban los autos de los dueños de los apartamentos del edificio. Abrio la puerta con el control que traía en las llaves de su auto. Quedando a la vista un Honda de color azul marino.

Kyouya observo el auto, aparentemente no llamaba la atención, hasta que pensabas en su motor.

-Parece que te gusta la velocidad…- dijo Kyouya

Yuki se ruborizo ligeramente y abrió el auto.

-Tiene un buen motor- agrego Yuki

Viajaron rápidamente hacia el centro donde estaba el lugar que había elegido Yuki. Kyouya descubrió que realmente le gustaba conducir a altas velocidades a Yuki.

La cena paso sin contratiempos, Yuki se ofrecio a pagar la cena, pero Kyouya dijo que él la había invitado y ella cedió.

Yuki después le explico que la razón de ir a ese lugar, es porque adoraba el parque de enfrente. Kyouya recordó que la ocasión en que la había visto leyendo ella estaba en ese parque.

Él sugirió ir a caminar un poco al parque y ella acepto complacida. Kyouya le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara y se sintió feliz al ver que ella tomó el ofrecimiento.

Miro complacido como ella observaba con fascinación los arboles, las flores, el cielo. Cuando finalmente ella se sentó en una banca el comenzó a hablar.

-Yuki, no soy un hombre expresivo, fui educado para ser serio y analítico.-

Yuki lo observo, pero no respondió nada.

-Lo cual no significa que no sienta absolutamente nada. No sé qué me sucede contigo… Tú me haces considerar las locuras que nunca concebí-

Yuki le sonrio y poso una mano sobre la de él.

-Comprendo lo que quieres explicarme Kyouya, no debes esforzarte… -

-Realmente quisiera poder explicarte-

-En ocasiones no existe una explicación. Pero estoy dispuesta a hablar en tu idioma – ella le regalo una sonrisa dulce y agrego - ¿Cuál es tu oferta?-

Kyouya se acomodó los lentes y la miro.

-Quiero que consideres la oferta de asistir juntos a eventos sociales, cenar o comer juntos en ocasiones y hacer actividades juntos… Fuera del ámbito laboral.-

-¿Cómo una pareja?- dijo ella haciendo desaparecer su sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que te lo impide Yuki?-

-Es más complicado de lo que podrías llegar a pensar… - Se puso en pie – deberíamos irnos-

-Yuki, por favor… Por lo menos miénteme y dime que lo pensaras –

-Kyouya… - Ella suspiro pesadamente – no lo sé…-

-Dime que lo pensaras…-

-lo pensare-

Cuando Yuki se encontró sola en su departamento se comenzó a cuestionar si realmente haría lo que se había prohibido a si misma desde el primer momento.

¿Seré capaz de traicionarme a mí misma? El jamás me creerá mi razón y si la cree será peor para mi… El jamás me perdonaría… Jamás… Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Espero reviews.**

 **Los amo!**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hola! Al fin pude actualizar!**

 **Les juro que tenia siglos con el capitulo escrito y no tenia tiempo de publicarlo.**

 **A partir de este punto debo confesarles algo. Asumiremos que la madre de Kyouya Murio. ¿Porque? :) Porque quiero drama y esta historia necesita drama. Yo se que en el capitulo 48 del manga hacen referencia a ella y en el anime solo sugieren su presencia. Pero! Nunca la vimos! :I En mi corazon ella esta muerta! Vivan mi mentira conmigo!**

 **Si tienen alguna queja o comentario con gusto pueden dejarlo en sus reviews. Sin mas que decir les mando besos.**

* * *

NOTAS:

Narración, -Dialogo- , _pensamientos_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

Estaba próximo a terminar el mes de Mayo, ya había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Hitomi de sus vacaciones. Por lo tanto, Yuki ahora solo se encargaba de las proyecciones de inversiones, finanzas y situaciones similares.

Ahora que miraba menos a Kyouya era capaz de darse cuenta que los pocos instantes que tenía que compartir con él en juntas o reuniones rápidas, le eran indispensables e importantes. Yuki se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la sala de juntas con unos folders que iban a ser presentados a unos clientes potenciales con unas proyecciones de inversión.

Entro a la sala y se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, suspiro aliviada y coloco los folders en cada lugar. Durante más de 2 meses se había esforzado porque no la vieran conviviendo con Kyouya, lo cual había sido muy difícil.

Cada día era más difícil evitar tener contacto con la mirada de Kyouya y sonreírse. Por otro lado, Kyouya a veces no podía evitar mirarla descaradamente cuando había alguna junta o cuando se encontraban en alguno de los pasillos.

Después de la conversación en el parque, no había tenido ninguna otra conversación similar. Todas habían sido del tipo laboral y sin nada de personal.

Se disponía a salir de la oficina de juntas, escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y volvió la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido. Era Kyouya. Este cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dio el tiempo de observar con atención a Yuki. Ella llevaba un vestido en color negro, que seguía discretamente la forma de su cuerpo y llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba un moño, maquillaje muy natural y sus lentes.

-Buen día- dijo Yuki al notar que Kyouya estaba un poco perdido entre la curva que se formaba en sus caderas y su cintura.

-Buenos días- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes – ¿Esos son los análisis y proyecciones que pedí?- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los folders y lo hojeaba.

-Sí, esos son. ¿Necesita algo más? –

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí. – se acercó a paso lento a hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de Yuki, esta trago saliva y levanto la vista. -¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a evitar?-

Yuki se giró dándole la espalda y se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar sollozar. Cuando logro controlar su tono de voz respondió.

-No lo estoy evitando, simplemente me dedico a mi trabajo-

-Yuki, voltea-

Ella se rindió ante la petición y volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de Kyouya. Que pese a que su expresión era seria ella podía ver mil emociones en su mirada. Sintió como él la tomaba por la cintura con la mano y acortaba la distancia. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el beso. Cuando escucharon ruido que venía desde el pasillo. Yuki abrió los ojos y se apartó rápidamente.

-Esta conversación no se ha terminado- sentencio Kyouya.

La puerta se abrió y miro que era Hitomi, Haruhi y los inversionistas.

-Gracias por traer la información, Yuki- dijo Kyouya caminando hacia su lugar en la mesa.

-Con permiso- dijo Yuki mientras se retiraba.

Haruhi observo con cuidado la escena y noto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuki y una mueca similar a una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en Kyouya. Pero no menciono nada al respecto.

Yuki se alejó rápidamente y se refugió en su oficina. Cuando se encontró segura de estar totalmente sola sus pensamientos la volvieron a acosar.

 _¿En qué estás pensando Yuki? Esto estaba decidido… No puedes dejar que estos sentimientos salgan de control._

La puerta de su oficina comenzó a abrirse. Era obvio de quien se trataba. Solo una persona no tocaba las puertas.

-Kyouya… Realmente no quisiera hablar del tema- dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio

-Eres el único que no llama a la puerta. –Aparto la vista y lo observo por encima de sus lentes.

-¿Has pensando en lo que conversamos cuando fuimos a comer?-

-No creo que tenga caso-

-Estas siento muy severa al respecto, no veo ningún problema en que- no termino su frase cuando Yuki lo interrumpió

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo exasperada dando un golpe al escritorio

-Ven aquí Yuki- dijo Kyouya con la voz ronca

Yuki abrió los ojos de par en par y lo observo por algunos segundos. Volteo los ojos hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-Yuki, ven aquí.-

Finalmente ella se puso de pie. Y camino hacia Kyouya, él se puso de pie.

-Dejamos un asunto pendiente hace rato… - dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Kyouya… yo… -

-shhh…-

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como Kyouya juntaba sus labios a los de ella. Kyouya comenzó a recorrer los labios de ella lentamente y a disfrutar del dulce sabor que encontraba únicamente solo en ella. Durante esos dos meses que ella había evitado cualquier contacto con él, solo había deseado tenerla cerca. Comenzaba a temer lo peor, que tal si estaba enamorándose de ella.

Cuando finalmente ella interrumpió el beso y lo miro con las mejillas enrojecidas. Se quedó muda. Pero cediendo a sus deseos levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla de Kyouya. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua.

-Kyouya… Todo esto es más complicado de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar- Escucho como su voz de quebraba y estaba a punto de llorar

-No me importa si no quieres decirme que es eso que tanto te impide permitirme acercarme a ti, solo déjame intentar estar cerca de ti-

-Kyouya…-

El apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y la beso con pasión desmedida. Casi desesperación. Quiso terminar el beso, pero Yuki no lo permitió. Sabía que era imposible intentar resistirse a él por más tiempo.

Kyouya se sentó en el sillón y Yuki termino sentada frente el a horcajadas. Permitiendo que el pasara sus manos por la espalda de ella, por sus muslos y su trasero.

Ella estaba comenzando a respirar agitadamente, el dejo de besar su boca y comenzó a recorrer peligrosamente su cuello. Kyouya había comenzado a subir la falda del vestido para tener acceso a la piel de Yuki, cuando la puerta sonó. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Yuki rápidamente se puso de pie, intento recuperar la compostura y acomodar su ropa. Kyouya se sintió irritado, frustrado y se acomodó la corbata.

Yuki camino a la puerta, cuando abrió encontró a uno de los contadores, con quien solía trabajar a menudo, pues este le brindaba información fiscal y financiera que utilizaba.

-Yuki, le he traído la información que me pidió esta mañana-

-Oh… muchas gracias- dijo Yuki intentando verse lo más normal posible.

-Sr. Ootori, disculpe por interrumpir- dijo el hombre mientras hacía reverencias

Kyouya no se volteo a verle. Yuki sonrió.

-No se preocupe- contesto secamente Kyouya

Después de que el contador desapareció de la oficina Kyouya volvió la vista hacia Yuki. Ella sonrió nerviosa y él se puso de pie.

-Me voy… Pero, tenemos un asunto pendiente aún-

Esa misma noche Kyouya fue a visitar a Yuki, finalmente ella accedió a la petición de Kyouya. Y como en cualquier historia feliz, los meses pasaron rápidamente, entre fiestas, cenas, paseos, flores y detalles que quizá ninguna otra mujer hubiera notado.

Pero obviamente por las noches, Yuki perdía los ánimos de seguir y por las mañanas cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Kyouya, sentía que valía la pena.

Esa era una mañana de sábado, cuando Yuki despertó en su cama. Sintió como Kyouya la abrazaba y sonrió al recordar la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Kyouya llego el viernes como a las 8pm, como habían acordado ese mismo día por la mañana. Yuki había preparado una serie de aperitivos ligeros, un poco de té y había puesto en la mesita de la sala todo dispuesto para pasar la noche conversando con Kyouya. Ese día se suponía que tenían tres meses que ella finalmente había accedido a su petición. Y aunque aún no habían conversado sobre alguna formalidad. Ella disfrutaba cada minuto junto a él. Sabía que probablemente Kyouya no lo recordaba. Pero quería tener un detalle especial.

Miro llegar a Kyouya con una camisa satinada en color azul marino, pantalón y zapatos. Llevaba girasoles para Yuki. Ella sonrió al verlo.

-Gracias, son preciosos. Adoro los girasoles – dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina buscando un florero.

Kyouya se sentó en el sillón de color rojo y busco con la mirada las fotografías que recordaba haber visto en varias ocasiones. Miro una fotografía de ella con algunos amigos y con su madre. _Creí que había más fotografías…_ Miro a Yuki que se dirigía hacia él y observo que llevaba un vestido en color blanco, muy simple de tirantes y llevaba el cabello suelto.

Ella se sentó a su lado y el paso su brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se recargo y suspiro.

-Se mira muy bien lo que preparaste- dijo Kyouya

-Lo sé, ¿Quieres probar?- dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de fruta y lo ponía sobre los labios de Kyouya.

Cuando estaban bebiendo té después de comer casi todos los aperitivos Kyouya pensó en tocar el tema que Yuki siempre evitaba

-Yuki, ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tu familia?- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de té

-No hay mucho que decir sobre mi familia- dijo mientras jugueteaba la taza en sus manos

-¿A qué se dedicaba tu familia?-

Ella dio un salto y el sintió como ella se tensó al instante. Suspiro y pensó que no podía dar más rodeo a la situación.

-Mi padre trabajaba en seguridad privada y mi madre es ama de casa. Es todo- Ella forzó una sonrisa. -¿Qué hay de tu familia?-

Kyouya no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Soy Ootori, todo mundo sabe de mi familia- bebió un sorbo de té y miro de reojo a Yuki, que aparentemente esperaba más sobre su respuesta – Ya sabes… mi padre y mis dos hermanos y Fuyumi, mi hermana.- tenso los dedos en su taza y continuo – Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 10, en una situación que se salió de control. La cual yo presencie.-

Yuki dejó caer su taza y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Que torpe soy, ¿Te moje?-

-no, estoy bien… – respondió mirando extrañado como Yuki actuaba como cuando recién la conoció y se perdía en la cocina.

Cuando ella volvió Kyouya aún no entendía porque ella estaba tan tensa. –Iré a ponerme otra ropa, moje mi vestido –

-No espera- Dijo Kyouya mientras la detenía de la mano – la jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarla. Yuki se dejó hacer.

Caminaron sin interrumpir el beso hasta la recamara de Yuki, sin encender la luz caminaron tropezando con todo a su paso. Cuando Kyouya sintió la cama cerca se detuvo y miro a Yuki. La miro con una intensidad que para ella no fueron necesarias más palabras. Ella estaba enamorada de ese hombre frio y calculador en apariencia. Que aunque nunca le dijera con palabras nada. Esa simple mirada fue suficiente para ella.

-Yuki, no quisiera continuar si tu no deseas- dijo en lo que sonaba como un ronco susurro que erizó la piel de Yuki.

Ella no respondió nada, lo contemplo por unos segundos y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Eso para Kyouya fue suficiente y la subió a la cama.

Yuki no sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca había estado con nadie más. Se separó unos centímetros de Kyouya y sintió la respiración agitada de él en sus labios.

-Kyouya, yo no sé…- Ella no logro terminar de decir nada, Kyouya volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Yuki abrió los ojos y no logro ver nada en la penumbra, maldijo para si misma por poner esas cortinas tan gruesas. Sintió como los besos de Kyouya caminaban de su cuello hacia su clavícula, la mano de Kyouya se sentía temblorosa y torpe intentando quitar el tirante del vestido y del brazziere de Yuki.

Ella se sentía vibrando debajo de Kyouya. Él regreso a besar sus labios y bajo su mano hasta la falda del vestido y lo levanto. Sintió sus piernas y fue mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había ideado en sus fantasías desde que la miro cruzar la puerta de su oficina por primera vez.

Yuki busco un espacio entre los dos para meter sus manos y desabrochar la camisa de Kyouya, sentía que sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba entrecortándose por la falta de aire. Pero necesitaba sentir la piel de el contra la suya. Nunca había sentido nada similar.

Kyouya se separó y le ayudo con esta tarea. Yuki se sentó sobre la cama y sintió como las manos de Kyouya buscaban sacarle el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Cuando logro deshacerse Kyouya de toda la ropa de ambos, recorrió con las manos el cuerpo de Yuki, sintió arder la sangre, deseaba tanto estar siempre con ella y decirle cuanto la necesitaba. Y no solo físicamente.

-Yuki, eres hermosa. Perfecta- dijo sin sentir que su respiración era agitada.

-Pero ni siquiera hay luz Kyouya- dijo Yuki

-No necesito verte, para saberlo- la beso en los labios una vez más y se puso sobre ella – Yuki, quizá esto duela, si no quieres. Me puedo detener cuando tú quieras-

quizá esto duela, si no quieres. Me puedo detener cuando tú quieras-

Ella sintió como él se habría paso dentro de ella y el dolor paso pronto. Sentía como las manos de Kyouya se paseaban por su cintura, por sus piernas. Como la besaba en los labios, bajaba por el cuello y luego se perdía en sus pechos. Los lamia y besaba.

Yuki no era consiente de como su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero Kyouya estaba fuera de si escuchando los gemidos de Yuki.

Pronto el vaivén de Kyouya pasó a no tener ritmo y se volvió frenético. No dijo nada más y con un suspiro fuerte en cuello de Yuki paro el movimiento y se quedó sobre ella unos minutos.

Se reincorporo y la beso en la frente. Yuki no sabía muy bien como debía sentirse o que debía de hacer. Kyouya se paro de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus cosas en la oscuridad.

-¿Kyouya?- dijo Yuki aun sobre la cama confundida, escucho un sonido por parte de Kyouya para que continuara hablando -¿Qué haces?-

-Busco mis cosas-

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo-

Kyouya no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero estaba seguro que Yuki tenía los ojos con lágrimas y se encontraba confundida. Regreso a la cama y busco los labios de Yuki y la beso.

-de acuerdo- dijo él

Yuki sonrió sin estar segura de cuál era la razón, se paro de la cama y busco en su closet entre las perchas con ropa colgada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Kyouya mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz

-Busco una camiseta que solía usar yo para dormir, estoy segura que te vendría bien para dormir-

Kyouya encendió la luz y miro a Yuki sin ropa. Su piel era palida, observo con atención la angosta cintura y los pechos, que aunque no eran grandes, lucían perfectos. Miro las piernas torneadas.

Y Yuki que se encontraba acostumbrándose a la luz, se percató de que él la estaba viendo sin pudor alguno. Ella tomo la camiseta y se cubrió con ella.

Kyouya camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Creo que por ahora no la necesito…- dijo con una voz que hizo que Yuki se sonrojara

-Kyouya… Pero…- el no la dejo terminar de hablar, junto sus labios con los de él y le quito de las manos la camiseta

FIN FLASHBACK

Ella escucho como Kyouya al odio le decía buenos días

-Buenos días…-

-¿Te molesta si me voy sin desayunar? Tengo algunos pendientes que tengo que hacer- dijo mientras buscaba el celular en la mesita de noche.

-No, esta bien. – Yuki volteo a ver la hora y el reloj marcaba más de las 11 de la mañana. – No puedo creer que haya dormido hasta esta hora-

-No puedo creer que este despertando de buenas…-

Yuki sonrió para Kyouya y este le dio un beso. En menos de una hora Yuki se encontró sola en el departamento, de nuevo con su conciencia torturándola. Y consolándose, sabiendo que si algo salía mal, ella haría lo que fuera por tal de que Kyouya no sufriera.

Ella estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui el cap! :) Espero no demorar tanto.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Lamento la demora, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Intentare actualizar mas seguido.**

 **Si tienen alguna queja o comentario con gusto pueden dejarlo en sus reviews. Sin mas que decir les mando besos.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

Ya era el mes de noviembre, casi llegaba diciembre. Kyouya miraba unos estados financieros que le había pasado Yuki esa misma mañana, pero le resultaba difícil poder concentrarse. Aun rondaba por su cabeza el conjunto que traía puesto ella. No daba crédito a la idea de que un simple pantalón y una blusa le hicieran volar tanto la imaginación.

Suspiro pesadamente, ya pasaban de las 5pm y no podía terminar con el trabajo que había predispuesto para ese día. Miro por la ventana y observo que comenzaba a nevar. Sonrió para si mismo, eso solo significaba una cosa. Yuki entraría por la puerta a las 6pm mientras cargaba ese grueso abrigo de color negro que el detestaba por que le impedía sentir su piel y le diría que quería ir a casa pronto para beber té.

Kyouya siempre se había jactado de ser un gran observador y de lograr predecir los movimientos de todas las personas que le rodeaban y Yuki no era la excepción.

Tal y como había supuesto, justo a las 6pm, Hitomi le llamo anunciando que Yuki deseaba verlo. A pesar de que habían pasado mas de 6 meses de que habían formalizado entre ellos el hecho de ser algo mas que amigos. Yuki se negaba a hacer notar eso dentro de horario de trabajo.

 _-Sr Ootori, la srita Mashita desea verle-_

 _-Gracias Hitomi, hazla pasar. Y si no tienes nada mas pendiente. Eso seria todo por hoy-_ dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes y se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Miro con frustración la pila de documentos que aun tenia que leer, era ridículo. No había sido muy productivo ese dia.

Escucho como se abría la puerta y levanto la vista. Efectivamente entro Yuki tímidamente con el pesado abrigo abrazado. Ella le sonrió y camino despacio hasta quedar frente al escritorio.

 _-¿Ya has terminado por hoy? Comenzó a nevar, quisiera irme a casa a tomar té.-_

La observo fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

 _-Aun tengo trabajo-_ dijo mientras se ponía los lentes de nuevo

 _-Bueno, podría tomar el tren en ese caso-_ Ella se agacho para que no mirara la expresión que seguramente tenia de decepción.

 _-No, no creo terminar. Te acompaño.-_ dijo Kyouya mientras se ponía de pie

Yuki sonrió. Kyouya rodeo el escritorio y cuando estuvo junto a ella le quito el abrigo de las manos, lo puso en la silla y rodeo con sus manos la cintura de ella. Se agacho un poco hasta que pudo oler el perfume de su cabello. Yuki sintió que se sonrojaba por este gesto. Kyouya normalmente no era expresivo en ese sentido.

 _-Kyouya… Hitomi podría entrar-_ dijo ella tensa sin responder a la demostración afectiva

 _-imposible, le dije que se fuera-_ removió el cabello de ella del cuello y comenzó a besar la zona.

 _-Me haces cosquillas-_

Kyouya no respondió, simplemente emitió un gruñido y se dispuso a hacer un camino de besos hasta encontrar la boca de Yuki.

La beso despacio, disfrutando del contacto con ella. Cuando termino el beso, la observo por unos instantes y noto que ella se había sonrojado ligeramente.

 _-¿Estas bien Kyouya?-_

 _-Si… solo disfrutaba tu presencia, todo el día pensé en todas las formas posibles de quitarte esa blusa-_ Dijo con la voz ronca y sujetando más firmemente a Yuki

Observo como la expresión de Yuki cambiaba a una de pánico y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

 _-Eres un pervertido! Se supone que eres un Ootori y no hacen eso-_

 _-Que no lo diga o lo haga en público, no quiere decir que no lo piense-_

Kyouya dejo la conversación de lado y busco los labios de Yuki. Los beso de forma demandante, hambrienta. Ella se dejó hacer, adoraba cuando él la besaba. El beso de prolongo mucho tiempo y cuando Kyouya lo interrumpió miro como Yuki tenía los labios hinchados y rojos. Escucho como respiraba agitada intentando recuperar el aliento.

Kyouya finalmente no pudo controlar mas su deseo y tomo a Yuki sobre el escritorio donde acostumbraba trabajar.

Cuando iban caminando por el lobby de la compañía Yuki miro la hora

 _-Pronto serán las 10-_ Se comenzó a poner un gorro para cubrirse del frio

 _-¿Aun quieres ese té?-_ dijo Kyouya mientras enviaba algunos mails usando su Smartphone

 _-No, ya no._ – Yuki se detuvo y Kyouya al notarlo volteo a verla - _¿Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo?-_

 _-si-_

* * *

 _-¿QUÉ HARAS QUE?-_ grito Haruhi en medio de la sala de la pequeña residencia Suou. Ella comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras se sobaba su abultado vientre de mas de 8 meses. _–Harás que se me rompa la fuente con esto. ¿Estas consiente de lo que dices?-_

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo princesa?-_ Preguntaba Tamaki sin entender porque lo alarmante de la noticia que les decían

 _-Tamaki, ¿Estas de broma? Es una empleada! Tiene 24!_ – volteo a ver a Kyouya que estaba apasible sentado _– Y tu hace unos días cumpliste 30. ¿Qué dira tu padre?-_

 _-No me importa lo que él diga Hahuri, ya estoy decidido. Y la edad no es impedimento. Ya es mayor de edad-_

 _-¿Pero porque?!-_ decía con pánico en su mirada Haruhi

 _-Nos entendemos, es linda, es amable-_ dijo sin inmutarse

 _-Kyouya, no se trata de eso… ¿La amas?-_ dijo Haruhi poniéndose lo mas seria que le fue posible

 _-Es irrelevante Haruhi…-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie

 _-Kyouya… Si no la amas, no le propongas nada-_ dijo Tamaki, quien también se mostró serio – _Aparte… si a tu padre no le parece… No sabemos que sea capaz de hacer-_

 _-Solo vine para decirles lo que planeo hacer… -_ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar _– no se preocupen, conozco la salida. Haruhi, cuando el bebé nazca… Llámenme.-_

Cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse, Haruhi se sentó en el sillón y suspiro.

 _-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?_ – pregunto Tamaki tomando lugar junto a ella

 _-Tamaki… si el Sr. Ootori se entera de la posición social de Yuki, no quiero saber cuánto la hará sufrir… Kyouya no esta pensando en ella… Solo en él…-_

 _-Bueno, eso es algo que Yuki tendrá que decidir…-_

* * *

Era el primer sábado de diciembre y en la mansión Ootori había una fiesta. Todas las personas de la alta sociedad estaban invitadas. Y mientras Kyouya se terminaba de arreglar el moño de su corbata su mente se paseaba por el recuerdo de un día antes.

 **FLASHBACK**

- _Kyouya, esta helando aquí afuera… ¿Por qué estamos en este parque?-_ decía Yuki mientras se escondia debajo de su abrigo del frio.

Kyouya se aclaro la garganta y se puso delante de Yuki, viéndola de frente y a los ojos.

 _-Yuki, quiero que me escuches con cuidado… No creo que pueda decir esto de nuevo._ – Tomo aire y continuo – _Considero que nuestra afinidad de estos últimos 8 meses ha sido síncrona, eres una mujer bella y llena de cualidades_ – se acomodo los lentes y trago saliva sin que ella lo notara – _Creo que serias una excelente esposa para un Ootori –_ dijo mientras tomaba sus manos

Cuando Yuki escucho la ultima frase se quedo paralizada, _¿Realmente esta a punto de decir lo que creo que dira?_ Penso.

- _Yuki, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-_ dijo mientras sacaba de adentro de su abrigo una pequeña cajita.

Ella no pudo aguantar mas y sintió como las lagrimas recorrían su rostro. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todo lo que podía pasar cuando acepte el empleo ahí tenia que pasar justo esto?_ penso

 _-¿Qué sucede? –_ dijo él al notar que no sonreía. Entonces Kyouya pensó lo peor. Ella no quería casarse con él.

 _-Kyouya… hay algo que debo decirte… -_

 _-Si es ese secreto que cuidas con tanto recelo… No es importante. No tan importante como despertar contigo a diario-_ Busco los labios de Yuki y los beso sin prisa

 _-Esta bien… acepto-_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué es eso que quieres anunciar antes de la fiesta Kyouya?- Le pregunto Yoshio a Kyouya mientras estaban sus hermanos y su padre reunidos en uno de los estudios de la mansión.

-Tachibana seguramente viene en camino con la razón de esta celebración – dijo Kyouya mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-¿Cuál es esa razón? – dijo uno de sus hermano impacientándose

-Voy a casarme, mi prometida esta por llegar-

Todos dentro de la habitación se quedaron en shock ante las palabras reveladas.

* * *

 **:( Ya se que es bien poki, pero tenia frio en las manos.**

 **Intentare actualizar mañana.**

 **Los amo!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Como siempre... ya saben que lamento demorarme. Pero siempre busco la forma de que esto que escribo encaje perfectamente con todo lo que tramo y todo lo que ya dije. Eso complica a veces el proceso.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 _-¿Qué es eso que quieres anunciar antes de la fiesta Kyouya?-_ Le pregunto Yoshio a Kyouya mientras estaban sus hermanos y su padre reunidos en uno de los estudios de la mansión.

 _-Tachibana seguramente viene en camino con la razón de esta celebración_ – dijo Kyouya mientras acomodaba sus lentes

 _-¿Cuál es esa razón?_ – dijo uno de sus hermano impacientándose

 _-Voy a casarme, mi prometida esta por llegar-_

Todos dentro de la habitación se quedaron en shock ante las palabras reveladas.

Fuyumi se llevo la mano a la boca para intentar ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Mientras que el resto de los miembros de la familia parecieron inmutables. Kyouya estaba totalmente decidido a casarse con Yuki, aunque ni el mismo entendiera la razón de porque deseaba tanto eso.

Cuando Fuyumi estaba por hablar, uno de los miembros de la policía privada de los Ootori se acercó.

 _-Lamento la interrupción, Ootori-san… Pero Tachibana ha llamado informando que esta por llegar-_

Kyouya sonrió para si mismo de poder poner finalización a esa conversación _– gracias –_ volteo a ver su familia y agrego _– si me disculpan, iré a recibir a mi prometida –_

Salió caminando del estudio y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión Ootori; cuando estuvo en la entrada visualizo la limusina donde traían a Yuki, pero había una fila de limusinas que traían a los invitados, emitió algo que sonó como un gruñido y se quedó de pie esperando.

Dentro de la limusina Yuki se cuestionaba si realmente debía estar en ese sitio. _Debí haber escapado, pero… no podría hacerle eso a Kyouya._ Pensó mientras se alisaba con las manos el vestido verde esmeralda que traía puesto. Sintió que la limusina se detuvo y supo que no había marcha atrás, pronto estaría expuesta totalmente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kyouya estaba esperándola y lo dejo sin palabras por algunos segundos. Él observó con detalle aquel vestido que traía, no lo había elegido él, le había pedido el favor a los gemelos. Y pensó que habían hecho un excelente trabajo. El vestido era discreto y elegante, el color hacia ver su piel radiante y sus ojos verdes lucían hermosos. Miro como el vestido era de la parte de los hombros cubierto con un delicado encaje y caía la tela de la falda de forma suave hasta tocar el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia el reflejo en la ventana y vio que el vestido tenia un escote que mostraba toda la espalda. Estuvo a punto de pensar en como le quitaría el vestido a Yuki, pero ella lo interrumpió aclarándose la garganta.

- _Te ves hermosa-_ agrego Kyouya mientras guardaba su porte elegante dentro de un clásico traje negro.

- _gracias, tu también te miras muy bien_ …- _expreso_ Yuki, luchando para que su voz no sonara apagada.

 _-¿has venido sola?-_

 _-Si…_ \- dijo Yuki mientras se agachaba… No podía creer que no le había dicho a su madre; pero sabia que si su madre se enteraba… se mordió el labio nerviosa y continuo hablando – _ella se encuentra enferma…-_ mintió

 _-ya veo… -_ dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para invitarla a pasar al salón de fiestas

Cuando estuvo dentro se agobio con la gran cantidad de personas que había, no tenia idea de cuantas personas iban a estar allí. Y se sintió aun mas agobiada cuando Kyouya después de la cena camino hacia donde se encontraba la orquesta y comenzó a hablar enfrente de todos.

 _-Quisiera… agradecer a todos los presentes, imagino que todos se preguntan cual es la razón por la que los he reunido esta noche-_ dijo mientras todos los miembros de la socia lité dirigían la mirada a él. – _Como todos saben, el mes pasado cumplí 30 años y he estado a cargo de las empresas Ootori por mas de 5 años, pero eso ya lo saben_ – dijo mientras sonreía justo como cuando era miembro del host club – _La razón por la que decidí ofrecer esta fiesta es para informarles de mi última decisión. He decidido casarme_. – Se acomodó las gafas y escucho como los invitados comenzaban a hacer comentarios – _Quisiera presentarles a la Srita. Mashita Yuki, mi prometida_ – dijo mientras extendía el brazo para invitar a Yuki a caminar cerca de él.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos, pero entonces se dio cuenta… La mayoría de los presentes… lo sabían. Kyouya era quizá de los pocos que ignoraban la horrible realidad. Volteo la vista hacia los lados y miro como la gente murmuraba, entonces se encontró con la mirada de Fuyumi, la cual era una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. Se cubría la boca con la mano, posiblemente intentando ocultar su expresión.

Kyouya se acerco a ella y posiblemente noto lo afligido de su expresión.

 _-¿Sucede algo Yuki?-_ dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos para llamar su atención

 _-Kyouya… Esto…-_ ella no volteo a verlo, temia que si lo miraba entonces se pondría a llorar

 _-Solo murmuran porque no eres ninguna de las mujeres de alta sociedad que ellos querían como mi prometida… No te preocupes. Todo estará bien-_ dijo mientras intentaba mantenerse inexpresivo e ignorando la reacción casi general con la noticia.

- _He… notado que tus amigos están aquí…-_ dijo yuki intentando cambiar de tema

- _Si, han venido los gemelos desde Montecarlo, ellos diseñaron el vestido que llevas puesto… -_

 _-Es… muy bonito. Se los agradeceré. –_

- _También han venido mitsukuni y takashi, Haruhi envio sus disculpas… Pero recuerda que su bebe nace en unos días…-_

 _-claro…_ \- dijo intentando evitar encontrarse con la mirada de cualquier persona

 _-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a la terraza?-_ dijo Kyouya con total naturalidad

Yuki solo asintió y camino junto a Kyouya hasta que llegaron a una terraza que daba a un costado de la mansión Ootori. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche se podía apreciar perfectamente el jardín lleno de flores, a pesar de que era el mes de diciembre.

 _-Es un hermoso jardín-_ dijo Yuki con naturalidad

- _Era de mi madre…_ \- Y por mas que intento Kyouya no mostrar una mueca de tristeza, se noto en su mirada.

Yuki bajo la mirada y después volvió a mirar el jardín. Permanecieron un largo rato en silencio hasta que Yuki se estremeció. Realmente estaba enloqueciendo por usar ese vestido en el mes de diciembre. No había nevado en varias semanas, pero había posibilidades de que sucediera. Cuando estaba por empezar a abrazarse a si misma, sintió que algo caia en sus hombros, era el saco del traje de Kyouya. Le quedaba grande, pero debía aceptar que era uno de los detalles mas dulces que había tenido Kyouya con ella. No dijo nada, solo coloco el saco sobre sus hombros y la abrazo por la espalda. Ella sintió como él beso su cabeza.

-Sabes… desde que te mire cuando llegaste… he querido preguntarte algo…- dijo Kyouya

 _-¿si?-_

 _-¿Cómo se quita ese vestido?-_

La voz de Kyouya sonaba diferente, mas gruesa, mas ronca… Yuki sintió como su piel se erizaba y no por el frio.

Cuando estaba por responder a la pregunta de Kyouya, él estaba besando su cuello. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella estaba en una posición que le daba libre acceso a todo lo que Kyouya quisiera tocar. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de las atenciones que Kyouya le ofrecía.

 _-Vámonos de aquí Yuki, te necesito…-_

 _-Pero… se preguntaran en donde estamos… -_

 _-No me interesa… Tengo una mejor posición social y de poder que todos los que están dentro del salón-_ dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y subía las manos atrevidamente para acariciar el busto por encima del vestido.

Yuki se giro repentinamente y busco la mirada de Kyouya, sabia que todo ese sufrimiento por el secreto que la acosaba valia la pena después de mirarse en los ojos de él.

Los días pasaron mas a prisa de lo que Yuki hubiera deseado, cuando menos pensó era 24 de diciembre. Tenia 2 dias sin ver a Kyouya, pues la empresa cerro por llas fiestas. Ella había decidido ir a pasar esos días con su madre, pero estaba totalmente conciente de que su madre sospechaba que le ocultaba algo. _Claro Yuki Mashita, tu madre jamas sospechara que te vas a casar…_ pensó mientras veía su cena servida en el plato.

 _-Cielo… ¿No te gusto la cena?-_

 _-si, claro que si madre. Esta… deliciosa.-_

 _-Bueno… Llamare a Masuko… Le preguntare como van las cosas este año en Hong Kong-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba el teléfono

 _-Creo.. que saldré a dar una caminata…_ \- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

 _-Claro, solo abrígate bien. Esta nevando-_

 _-Si… dale mis saludos a Masuko-_

Yuki no había convivido mucho con su padre… Pero si habían fechas donde lo echaba de menos esas eran navidad y el dia de su cumpleaños. Y aunque tenía total conocimiento de como habían sucedido las cosas, tenia pensamientos que no podía evitar.

* * *

Camino por algunas calles hasta que llego a un parque cercano a donde vivía, no tenia un recuerdo claro, pero su madre decía que su padre ocasionalmente la llevaba a jugar allí. Se sento sobre el columpio y se meció un par de veces.

Entonces escucho como un auto se paro cerca de ella, volteo la vista y era una limusina. Se puso en pie y esperaba encontrarse con Kyouya, pero cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con Yoshio Ootori. Su mundo finalmente se derrumbo, todos sus miedo se personificaron cuando miro a ese hombre sentado en la limusina.

 _-Hágame el favor de subir… Srita Mashita-_ dijo firmemente

Yuki subió, y finalmente espero que ese hombre le dijera todo lo que había esperado durante todos esos años.

 _-Sabe perfectamente lo que le dire…-_ dijo con la mirada fija en ella

- _No fue mi culpa… Y aparentemente… él_ \- no la dejo terminar

- _Usted sabe lo que debe hacer… No me gustaría tener que tomar acción yo._ –

Yuki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y después de todo no tenia argumentos.

- _Tiene 2 semanas para irse… Sin dejar rastro. Si necesita fondos-_ entonces ella le interrumpió

 _-No los necesito… -_

 _-Esplendido… Y no intente decirle la verdad… Él la odiara_.-

Yuki bajo de la limusina sin decir nada mas, entonces Yoshio agrego una ultima frase antes de marcharse

- _dos semanas Srita Mashita_ -

Ella se sintio derrumbada. Todo lo que sabia que podria pasar... Paso. Y aunque las ganas de llorar la estaban ahogando, soporto hasta que llego a la casa de su madre y estuvo finalmente en su habitacion sola. Espero a que su madre durmiera y bajo, busco el telefono y marco.

- _Masuko-san... Necesito de su ayuda...-_

La mañana siguiente salio rumbo a su departamento, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su madre. Cuando finalmente estuvo en su departamento empaco una maleta y busco su celular para marcar.

- _Kyouya... Como has estado?, formal? No no, solo... Solo queria saber de ti... Claro... No no, no envies a tashibana. Ire en mi auto. Te veo en un rato_ -

Sabia que debía tener todo perfectamente planeado, si hacia algo mal todo empeoraría. Tomo sus llaves, miro el departamento con cierta nostalgia y jalo la maleta hacia la salida. Subió al auto y condujo hasta el lujoso apartamento de Kyouya.

Cuando toco el timbre se pidió perdón y espero que abriera Kyouya. Cuando lo miro con el cabello desordenado, sin las gafas y con ropa deportiva sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Amaba con locura a ese hombre. Le sonrió y se lanzo sobre el como nunca lo había hecho. Reclamo sus labios y lo beso hasta que sintió dolor en los labios. Cuando finalmente le dio un respiro a Kyouya él la miro confundido.

- _nunca habías hecho eso... - dijo en un tono más lleno de excitación que sorpresa_.

-bueno... Te he extrañado estos días...- dijo mientras lo miraba

Kyouya sonrió ligeramente y la jalo mientras cerraba la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba cerrado comenzó a levantar la blusa de Yuki y a besarla desesperadamente. En cuestión de casi segundos Yuki estaba solo son pantis.

Recorrió con sus manos la espalda de ella y entre sus gruñidos y suspiros decía su nombre. La levanto, tomando por sorpresa a Yuki y la llevo a la habitación. La tiro sobre la cama y la miró a los ojos.

- _Me deseas?-_ preguntó, francamente.  
Ella asintió.  
 _-¿Ahora?_ -  
Volvió a asentir, y con más vigor.

Él le cogió el pezón entre los labios, y comenzó a succionar y mordisquear. Él continuó las caricias con la boca, torturándola, y ella fue cayendo más y más en su hechizo, perdió la voluntad y la fuerza, y lo único que deseaba era tenderse de espaldas y dejar que él le hiciera lo que fuera que deseaba hacerle.

—¿ _Y ahora qué?_ —preguntó él, amablemente, sin soltarle el pezón—. _¿Más de esto?_ —Hizo girar la lengua sobre el pezón de una manera particularmente excitante—. _¿U otra cosa?_

— _Otra cosa_ —resolló ella, y no supo si lo dijo porque deseaba otra cosa o porque creía que ya no podría soportar un minuto más lo que le estaba haciendo.

— _Tú estás al mando_ —dijo él, y su voz sonó levemente burlona—. _Yo estoy a tus órdenes_.

 _—Deseo... deseo...-_

Tenía la respiración tan agitada que no pudo terminar la frase. O igual fue que no sabía qué deseaba.

 _—¿Te hago algunas ofertas? -_ dijo el viéndola con evidente deseo.

Después de mucho jugueteo Yuki termino sentada sobre el meciéndose hacia delante y atrás, sin saber qué hacer. Él tenía la respiración muy agitada, entrecortada, y empezó a mover el cuerpo.

Ella se cogió de sus hombros, para sostenerse y mantener el asiento, y así fue como comenzó a subir y bajar, a tomar el mando, a buscar el placer para ella.

— _Kyouya... Te amo_ —gemía, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le iba a un lado y al otro, como por voluntad propia, y no tenía la fuerza para resistir las ardientes oleadas de excitación.

Él simplemente gruñía, arqueándose y moviéndose, embistiendo. Se le escapó un grito a ella y el mundo simplemente se desintegró. No supo qué hacer, no supo qué decir. Le soltó los hombros, enderezó el cuerpo y lo arqueó, con todos los músculos terriblemente tensos. Y entonces él explotó y ella sintió que se estaba vaciando en ella. Él repetía su nombre una y otra vez, disminuyendo el volumen hasta que fueron susurros apenas audibles. Y cuando se quedó quieto, solamente le dijo:

 _-Acuéstate conmigo.-_  
Ella se tendió a su lado. Y se durmió.

Cuando despertó por simple inercia, supo que ya era hora. Sabía que Kyouya tenía el sueño pesado y no despertaría. Se vistió en silencio... Lo contemplo dormir... Sintió como las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro, acaricio su cabello y le beso suavemente los labios.

Dejo una carta en la mesita de noche junto a los lentes de Kyouya, con el anillo de compromiso, salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, ni dejar pistas.

Kyouya despertó a después de las 11, busco en la cama a Yuki y no la encontró. Volteo a la mesita de noche buscando sus lentes, necesitaba hablar con Yuki, saber qué era eso que tanto la molestaba y ponía triste, sin duda la noche anterior había actuado extraño, pero cuando encendió ella su deseo, el simplemente perdió la cabeza y olvido el asunto.

Cuando tomo los lentes, miro la carta y el anillo. Entonces supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas... Yuki tenía algo. Abrió el sobre y leyó.

 _Kyouya:_

 _Mi secreto me alcanzo, no pretendí nunca hacerte daño... Y se que mi forma de acabar esto es cobarde, pero no soportaría revelarte la verdad..._

 _No me busques... Jamás me encontraras. Olvídate de mí, es lo mejor para ti._

 _Si decidí marcharme es porque te amo demasiado... Y no soportaría lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Si... Así es... Yo estoy enamorada de ti..._

 _Y aunque se que tu no lo estas de mi, realmente no quiero seguir haciendo que todo empeore más._

 _Lo lamento, de verdad._

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Yuki_

Kyouya tomo el delicado anillo entre sus manos, lo arrojo a la pared y sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Tomo el celular el marco.

- _Tashibana, ven a mi departamento… Tengo que ir a la mansión Ootori-_

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo, no se angustien! esto casi... casi acaba.**

 **Si mi inspiración sigue como hasta ahora... Pronto habrá capitulo.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**

 **Los amo! Besos.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola! La inspiración continua, asi que actualice.**

 **Espero que les este gustando.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

Kyouya tomo el delicado anillo entre sus manos, lo arrojo a la pared y sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Tomo el celular y marco.

- _Tashibana, ven a mi departamento… Tengo que ir a la mansión Ootori-_

Se levanto lo mas pronto que pudo, maldiciendo entre dientes. Llamo al guardia de la entrada del edificio y le dijo que Yuki había salido muy temprano, posiblemente eran las 7:30 u 8.

 _-Demonios, si Yuki salio a esa hora… -_

Se puso lo primero que encontró, un pantalón vaquero y un sueter. Salió a toda prisa hasta la calle, donde encontró a Tashibana esperando con la puerta abierta.

 _-Llevame a la mansión Ootori-_ dijo mientras se subía a la limusina _– rápido-_

Tashibana solo asintió y condujo hasta que lo llevo a la entrada principal de la mansión. Kyouya bajo a toda prisa y entro. Supuso que su padre estaría en su sala de estar, ahí acostumbraba pasar los días desde que no se dedicaba a dirigir los negocios.

Estaba caminando por el amplio corredor y escucho que Fuyumi discutía con su padre, se detuvo antes de entrar para escuchar que sucedia.

 _-Padre, estas siendo injusto como siempre… Kyouya no merece eso.-_

 _-Aunque yo no le hubiera dicho que se tenia que ir, se hubiera ido… Al parecer ella ya lo tenia decidido. Es lo mejor para todos. –_

 _-¿Para todos o para ti? Esto ya había quedado claro… Ella no-_ la interrumpio

 _-Ella lo recuerda, lo sabe perfectamente…-_

 _-Pero Kyouya lo olvido…-_

 _-Pero tu viste como sufrió con eso… No se –_

Se callaron abruptamente, seguramente ya habían escuchado que estaba ahí. Comenzó a caminar adentro de la habitación y enfrento a su padre como nunca lo había hecho.

 _-¿A dónde la enviaste?-_ dijo intentando no perder la calma

Fuyumi se agacho e indudablemente estaba por comenzar a llorar

 _-No lo se, ella decidió por si misma irse… -_

Kyouya se dejó caer en el sofá y se sobo el puente de la nariz. Fuyumi finalmente hablo.

 _-Padre… por favor-_ sonó suplicante Fuyumi.

Yoshio suspiro pesadamente. No dependía de él decir los motivos de Yuki, eso lo sabía perfectamente; tampoco sabía como reaccionaria Kyouya con todo. Pero ver así a su hijo menor, podía llegar a causarle alguna clase de remordimiento.

 _-Kyouya…-_ dijo para llamar la atención de su hijo, que parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos _– Pide al equipo especial de la policía privada que la localicen. Si la encuentras y después de que te explique sus razones aun quieres casarte. No me opondré-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie para salir del lugar.

 _-¿Qué es eso que nadie me quiere decir?-_ dijo desafiante sin moverse de su lugar

 _-Eso… solo a ella le corresponde decírtelo.-_ dijo cuando finalmente camino hacia afuera de la habitación.

Kyouya recargo su cabeza entre sus manos y respiro profundamente. No sabia por donde empezar, pero hizo las llamadas necesarias para que localizaran cualquier movimiento de Yuki en todo Japon. Finalmente 2 horas después recibió una llamada donde le indicaban que ella había tomado un vuelo a las 9am a Hong Kong.

 _-Tashibana, prepara el avión. Vamos a Hong Kong-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie para tomar una maleta ligera.

Cada minuto era importante, si en solo cuestión de horas ella estaba en Hong Kong quería decir que quizá él no sabía ni la mitad de lo que era Yuki. Si se demoraba mucho podría incluso perderle la pista.

Por la noche cuando llego a Hong Kong ya sabía perfectamente hacia donde debía dirigirse, ella estaba con Kyo Masuko. No era pariente de ella, no entendía nada.

El lugar donde llegaron a buscar a Masuko era un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, toco la puerta del lugar donde le indicaron vivía, pero nadie abrió. Cuando estaban por irse se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose.

- _Buen dia Señores… El Sr. Masuko no esta, salió hace unas horas.-_ dijo una anciana que se asomaba hacia el pasillo

- _Disculpe señora, ¿No vio si salió con una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes?-_ dijo Kyouya, solo necesitaba saber que estaba con él.

- _mmm… Si, una jovencita muy amable estaba con él. Dijeron que irían a Japon, que ahí vivir la madre de ella, lamento no poder ayudarles más –_ dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Kyouya maldijo entre dientes, seguramente le dijeron eso a la anciana para que cuando llegara él a preguntar se lo dijera. Ahora estaba en un callejón sin salida.

- _Tashibana, vamos al aeropuerto. Ahí debe haber registro de a donde viajaron-_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera del edificio.

Después de hacer varias llamadas y esperar lo que parecía una eternidad en el aeropuerto, Tashibana se acercó a Kyouya.

- _Señor… Me han informado que Masuko si viajo a Japon, pero según las cámaras de seguridad… Viajo solo. Y en ningún video se mira a la Srita Mashita. Pedí que hicieran una búsqueda de movimientos de sus tarjetas y búsqueda de su teléfono celular… Pero no hay ningún registro. Es como-_ Y lo interrumpió Kyouya

- _como su hubiera desaparecido…-_ se peinó el cabello con frustración, no había comido, ni bebido nada desde que se fue Yuki. Y ahora parecía que buscaba en círculos. – _Volvamos a Japon… Busquemos a ese tal Masuko_ -

Cuando bajo del avión en Tokio se dio cuenta que ya había comenzado de nuevo la mañana y no tenia idea de por donde comenzar a buscar. Tashinaba no observo y después de aclararse la garganta hablo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

 _-Señor…_ \- Kyouya volteo la vista hacia donde venia la voz – _Si me permite… Yo se donde encontrar a Masuko.-_

 _-¿Y como lo sabes?-_ dijo Kyouya con aparente desconfianza

 _-Trabajo para su familia cuando usted era niño-_

 _-ya veo… Haga lo pertinente Tashibana_ \- dijo mientras subía a la limusina

* * *

 _-¿Dónde esta Yuki?, Masuko… por favor… no me hagas sufrir mas-_ suplicaba la mujer mientras se pasaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa

 _-Saori… Ni siquiera yo lo se, aparte… En cierto modo, siento que se lo debo a Daisuke-_ decía con pesar Masuko

 _-Daisuke la adoraba, como pudiste dejar que se fuera_?- finalmente la mujer se soltó a llorar

 _-Llamara cuando este establecida en algún lugar-_

 _-¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿Me quedo tranquila?-_ reclamo

El timbre de la puerta sonó y la mujer camino a abrir la puerta.

 _-Sra. Mashita, Soy Ootori Kyouya…-_ dijo cortésmente Kyouya, pero era evidente que la falta de sueño, comida y cuidado personal comenzaban a hacer estragos en él. La mujer palideció, se llevó la mano para cubrirse la boca.

Volteo la mujer la vista hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en la sala y con solo ver la expresión que tenía sabia la razón por la que Yuki había escapado.

 _-No está aquí-_ dijo la mujer con determinación. _– Jamás la encontrara… Ni siquiera yo se en donde esta… -_ dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Kyouya estuvo seguro de que había escuchado el como algo dentro de él se rompía. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su apartamento.

* * *

No sabia cuantos días llevaba encerrado ahí. Cuando entro solo se encargo de cerrar las cortinas y acostarse en la cama. Abrazo la almohada donde había dormido Yuki hasta que el olor de su perfume casi se había desvanecido.

 _Joder… ¿Dónde estás Yuki?_ Pensó mientras caminaba a la sala buscando el whiskey que tenia en la mesita. Se sirvió en un vaso y lo bebió de golpe, estaba por servir mas en el vaso cuando escucho que alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cuando abrió su expresión fue de desagrado _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-_ dijo fríamente

 _-El bebé de Haruhi nacio… Finales de enero… ¿Quién lo diría? Luces horrible-_ dijo Hikaru mientras entraba sin permiso

- _Hikaru… no veníamos a eso –_ dijo Kaoru

 _-¿A que vinieron?_ – dijo Kyouya mientras apretaba el vaso en la mano

Kaoru volteo a ver a Kyouya con tristeza y finalmente hablo _– Sabemos lo de Yuki, ordenamos que la buscaran por todo millan, monte carlo… Pero es como_ \- Kyouya lo interrumpió

 _-lo se, como si no existiera…-_ termino Kyouya

- _Takashi y Honey estuvieron buscando en Los Angeles y New York…-_ dijo Hikaru – _Tamaki fue hasta Francia a dar ordenes de que buscaran a Yuki –_ agregó

Kyouya se dejo caer en el sillón y lleno el vaso. _-¿Quieren beber algo?-_ pregunto

 _-¿Pasaras aquí el resto de tu vida? Emborrachandote y dando lastima?_ – dijo Hikaru

- _Lo estoy considerando…_ \- respondió Kyouya casi gruñendo

- _Yo tomare un poco de tu whiskey Kyouya…_ \- respondio Kaoru mientras se sentaba a su lado

Después de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían servido, Kyouya y Kaoru balbuceaban tonterías. Finalmente Kyouya rompió a llorar.

 _-Yo… le pregunte muchas veces que era eso que tanto la inquietaba… Intente evitar que todo esto pasara… Yo no quería enamorarme de ella_ \- dijo mientras cubría con sus manos la cara

 _-¿Y le dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella?-_ pregunto Hikaru que era el único que estaba sobrio en esa sala

 _-no-_

Para Hikaru fue una tarea difícil, tuvo que acostar a Kyouya cuando no podía ya sostenerse en pie y después cargar a su gemelo hasta el auto que estaba en el sótano del edificio. Tenían que ir a asegurarse de que estaba vivo, tenían cerca de un mes sin tener noticias de él. Y efectivamente, todos los exhost se aseguraron de usar todas sus influencias para buscar a Yuki Mashita por todos los rincones, pero parecía que había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido.

La mañana siguiente Kyouya se levantó con una resaca de campeonato, intento comer su desayuno y fallo terriblemente, termino vomitando lo poco que había logrado comer. Esa mañana finalmente decidió olvidarse de que Yuki había estado alguna vez en su vida, después de todo… No aparecia. Volvio a su rutina de antes de conocerla.

* * *

 **Esto es todo por ahora... No desesperen!**

 **Pronto actualizare.**

 **Besos.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola! Ya traigo el nuevo cap..**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

Cuando despertó por simple inercia, supo que ya era hora. Sabía que Kyouya tenía el sueño pesado y no despertaría. Se vistió en silencio... Lo contemplo dormir... Sintió como las lagrimas le recorrían el rostro, acaricio su cabello y le beso suavemente los labios.

Dejo una carta en la mesita de noche junto a los lentes de Kyouya, con el anillo de compromiso, salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, ni dejar pistas. Se subió a su auto y respiro profundo para ahogar el sollozo que sentía venir. Fue y dejo el auto en un almacen y pago un mes de renta por adelantado, camino hacia una calle transitada y detuvo un taxi.

-Al aeropuerto… Por favor- dijo mientras subia, después de dejar su maleta en la parte trasera.

El vuelo a Hong Kong fue largo a su parecer, cuando por fin llego a Hong Kong se puso una pañoleta para cubrirse el cabello y se dispuso a ir a la dirección que traía escrita en un trozo de papel.

Cuando por fin llego, toco el timbre y espero durante unos segundos.

 _-Yuki…-_ escucho que dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos

 _-Masuko-san…_ \- y finalmente ella lloro por unos instantes

- _pasa, ¿Quieres comer algo?-_ dijo mientras le ofrecia que tomara asiento

 _-Masuko-san… Necesito desaparecer… Seguramente ahora mismo la policía privada Ootori me busca.-_ dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

 _-Pense que le habías prometido a Saori evitar tener contacto con los Ootori, ya veo que desobedeciste… Y por como vienes, debo asumir… que tu estas demasiado involucrada. ¿Con cual?-_ dijo mientras le servía una taza de té.

 _-Kyouya…-_ dijo casi en un susurro

 _-Es peor de lo que pensé… Pero él-_

 _-No, él no recuerda nada al parecer-_ le interrumpió

Masuko hizo un gesto de asentamiento y le ofreció a taza de té.

 _-Gracias-_ dijo Yuki

-Se de alguien que nos puede ayudar y me debe algunos favores- dijo finalmente Masuko

 _-Gracias-_

 _-Es lo menos que puedo hacer… Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo-_

Yuki hizo un puchero y bebió otro sorbo del té.

 _-¿Por qué te esperaste 9 meses? Creo que complicaste todo mas de lo que ya era-_ le regañó

 _-Masuko-san… Yo.. No se que me paso, fui una idiota_ \- dijo Yuki al intentar defenderse

 _-¿Te enamoraste?-_ pregunto

 _-Si… Y no quiero que-_

 _-¿Qué te odie? No se que es peor Yuki, el secreto que le guardaste… o que hayas escapado… -_ le interrumpió

 _-En cualquier caso… El no me ama-_ dijo a modo de consuelo

 _-¿Estas segura?-_ dijo Masuko – _Escuche que Kyouya Ootori se había comprometido… Jamas imagine que era contigo-_

Yuki sintió amarga la boca, supuso que asi sabia la realidad que estaba viviendo. No respondio nada.

 _-Descansa un poco Yuki, llamaré a mis contactos para moverte de aquí lo antes posible… Seguramente ya vienen tras de ti-_

Pasadas un par de horas Masuko llego y le despertó

 _-Yuki, despierta… Tenemos que irnos. Aquí tienes_ – dijo extendiéndole un sobre _– Dentro de ese sobre esta todo lo que necesitas para salir de China…-_

Yuki asintió y guardo el sobre dentro de su bolso.

 _-Escúchame con atención, ahorita que salgamos sigue mi mentira-_

Abrió la puerta y caminaron al departamento de aun lado y tocaron el timbre.

 _-Buenos días Sra Lee-_

 _-Buenos días-_

 _-Saldre algunos días, iré a visitar a una vieja amiga a Japon. ¿Podría recoger mi correspondencia?-_

 _-Claro Masuko, no hay problema. ¿Quién es la linda muchachita? –_

 _-Es la hija de mi amiga a quien visito, bueno… Muchas gracias-_

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a una central de autobuses y allí bajaron

 _-Yuki, ve al baño abre el sobre y revisa el contenido. Después compra un boleto a Guangzhou y ve a la dirección que esta dentro del sobre.-_ Se acercó y la abrazo justo como lo haría un padre a su hija, beso la línea entre su cabello y la frente – _Buena suerte, se que llamaras en una semana aproximadamente. Yo iré a Japon a tranquilizar a tu madre.-_

 _-Gracias… Masuko-san-_

Ya era el mes de Agosto, el calor abrazaba las calles de Tokio. Kyouya seguía con la rutina de todos los días o eso decía él. Aunque todos sabían que estaba trabajando en exceso y que su mal carácter era casi su estado natural.

Haruhi tenia un sano bebé de 7 meses y aun asi se las arreglaba para complacer todo los insoportables caprichos que tenia últimamente Kyouya, justo esa mañana la había pasado haciendo llamadas para semiformalizar acuerdos y se dirigía a rendir cuentas de sus resultados a Kyouya. Llego al escritorio de Hitomi y hablo en susurros.

 _-¿Qué tal esta de humor hoy?-_ dijo Haruhi

 _-Hoy casi no ha dado señales de vida… -_ dijo Hitomi con cierto toque de sarcasmo

 _-Bien… ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí?-_

Haruhi había dejado de entrar sin tocar la puerta o anunciarse desde que Kyouya le había reprendido por ello en varias ocasiones tras la desaparición de Yuki.

 _-Dice que pase Sra. Suou.-_

 _-Gracias.-_

Haruhi abrió la puerta con cautela y entro casi sin hacer ruido

 _-Buenos días Kyouya-_

 _-Buenos días Haruhi- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla_

 _-Hable con Renge, dijo que le parece excelente la oferta que le haces, pero que no puede venir a Japon por ahora, envía su invitación para ir a Francia a formalizar los contratos y convenios-_

Haruhi al ver que Kyouya no volteaba a verla, paseo la vista por la oficina y para su sorpresa encontró un vaso de whiskey al lado de Kyouya.

 _-¿Estas bebiendo de nuevo Kyouya?-_ dijo con tono preocupado

Desde que Yuki había desaparecido era mas que costumbre encontrar a Kyouya con un vaso de alguna clase de licor en la mano. No sabia si eso evitaba que tuviera un peor humor o provocaba el que ya tenia.

 _-Eso no debería de preocuparte Haruhi-_ dijo despreocupadamente

 _-Me preocupas, eres mi amigo-_ dijo intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo a mitad de su andar

 _-Me parece bien la resolución que traes con respecto a Renge-_ dijo Kyouya con una voz que Haruhi sentía desconocida – _Pon a Hitomi en contacto con Renge o su asistente para que concreten la fecha exacta del viaje, Hitomi tiene mi agenda.-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Ah.. y Haruhi-_

 _-¿si?-_

 _-Que la cita sea también de acuerdo a tu agenda, me niego a viajar sin mi jefe de abogados-_

 _-Pero… Kyouya… Hiroki, solo tiene 7 meses no puedo dejarlo-_

 _-Entonces tráelo contigo, pero procura que esa reunión sea lo antes posible-_

 _-si Kyouya-_ dijo Haruhi mientras salía de la oficina

Cuando Haruhi salió de la oficina Kyouya se recargo en la silla y volteo la vista al techo. _Ya son siete meses y ni siquiera el investigador privado que contrate me tiene noticias…_ Penso para si mismo.

Levanto el vaso y tomó un trago del contenido, sintió como le quemaba la garganta. Definitivamente eso era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Los últimos 7 meses había tenido muchas reacciones extrañas, se sentía ajeno a su propio cuerpo.

Recordó que todo el mes de Enero le fue imposible contener el desayuno en el estómago, el doctor le advirtió que el estrés que estaba sufriendo le oprimía el estómago y finalmente lo vaciaba. Le receto calmantes y pastillas para lograr dormir, porque pasaba las noches en vela. Ahora dormía mas de 10 horas al dia y cuando estaba despierto solo pensaba en comer y beber. Se puso la mano en el estómago y realmente comprobó, tenia varios kilos mas que hace un par de meses.

Se metió la mano en la bolsa dentro del saco y saco su Smartphone y busco entre las carpetas multimedia, hasta que encontró una llamada Yuki. Hizo un gesto de molestia, sabia que eso era tortura para si mismo, pero necesitaba por lo menos ver una fotografía de ella, sentir que no era un loco que había imaginado que ella estuvo con él.

Observo con atención cada imagen que encontró ahí, sonreía al mirar que todas las fotografías las había tomado mientras Yuki no lo notaba, cuando ella creía que el enviaba mails por su celular. Tenia muchas de ella bebiendo té, algunas de ella leyendo, otras mientras dormia, pero su favorita era la única que ella había pedido que se tomaran, en una ocasión en que habían salido a dar una caminata por la tarde y ella lo miro enviando mails. Le tomo el celular y le dijo que se tomarían una fotografía juntos si dejaba de trabajar el resto del día. En la fotografía sale ella sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla a él.

Kyouya sintió un nudo en la garganta y lo deshizo bebiendo otro trago del vaso. _Tengo que olvidarla._ Se repetía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Solo fue cuestión de un par de días para que Kyouya estuviera sentado en el avión privado de los Ootori rumbo a Francia para hacer lo que parecía un muy lucrativo trato con Renge. Mientras iba en el avión el seguía trabajando y un ruido lo distrajo.

 _-Haruhi… comprendo que trajeras a Hiroki… Pero ¿Por qué viene Tamaki?-_ dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Haruhi iba a responder cuando Tamaki comenzó a hablar

- _vamos Kyouya, Haruhi y yo queremos darle siempre toda nuestra atención al pequeño Hiroki_ -

Kyouya volteo a verlo, levanto una ceja y busco su vaso donde tenia su bebida.

 _-Lo lamento Kyouya… Pero Tamaki me ayuda a cuidar de Hiroki_ \- dijo Haruhi mientras bajaba unos papeles que iba leyendo

 _-Podrías contratar una nana… son menos ruidosas que Tamaki-_ dijo secamente

Para las 12 del dia, en el horario de Francia se encontraban en la sala de juntas con una ya adulta Renge intentando llevar la compañía de su familia.

 _-Me alegra mucho que pudieran venir-_ decía Renge un discurso que Kyouya no estaba escuchando por estar enviando mails desde su celular

 _-Lo se, teníamos mucho sin vernos-_ respondió Haruhi al ver que Kyouya ignoraba la conversación

 _-Tu bebé es precioso Haruhi-_

 _-Se parece a mi-_ respondió Tamaki

 _-Pronto comenzaremos, solo necesito que Yue mi asistente traiga las carpetas con la información que le pedi, no se que haría sin esta chica-_ Dijo Renge mientras se sentaba _– Es una pena que en un mes –_

Renge no termino lo que iba a decir, porque alguien llamo a la puerta.

 _-Oh, debe ser Yue, pase-_

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Yue; Haruhi y Tamaki se quedaron callados de golpe, evidentemente eso alerto a Kyouya, el cual volteo por inercia hacia la puerta y se puso palido. Creia que finalmente había enloquecido.

Observo rápidamente con detalle a la mujer parada en la puerta, la cual tenia una expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Una mujer de melena corta y lacia color chocolate, ojos café, con una piel nívea y complexión delgada, o eso creyo ver, pues no miro nada de los hombros para abajo. Ella tenia la boca cubierta con su mano y cuando finalmente la bajo, Kyouya lo supo, _esos labios…_ pensó.

 _-Yuki!-_ grito casi por inercia mientras se ponía de pie y corria hacia la puerta

La mujer se delato, se dio la vuelta lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el elevador al final del pasillo; cuando Kyouya llego al elevador la puerta se había cerrado completamente y volteo hacia las escaleras y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

Cuando llego al lobby de la entrada principal agradeció que el elevador fuera lento, porque Yuki no iba a mas de 10 metros delante de él, con lo que le resulto un esfuerzo sobrehumano la alcanzo y le tomo del brazo.

 _-¿Yuki?-_ dijo con incredulidad

La mujer lo miraba asustada, Kyouya estaba seguro de que era Yuki, reconocería sus lunares del cuello en cualquier parte, el color exacto que tenia ese delineado natural de sus labios, el tono exacto de su piel.

 _-¿Yuki eres tu?-_ pregunto solo para asegurarse

Y no necesito de una respuesta, miro como los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.

 _-¿Tienes idea de cuanto te he buscado?!-_ dijo con tono de reproche _\- ¿Por qué me dejaste?!-_ La tenia firmemente sujeta de los brazos con sus manos y entonces la miro a los ojos. Todo lo que quería reprocharle lo olvido, estaba seguro de que era Yuki.

 _-Kyouya…-_ dijo en un susurro casi audible

 _-Yuki… Te he buscado por todas partes…-_ decía intentando mantener el control

 _-Kyouya yo…-_

 _-Yuki, por favor… déjame terminar_ \- decía mientras la miraba a los ojos

Kyouya ya no sabia que debía decir, había olvidado todo. Solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y nunca mas dejarla ir; pero cuando se intento acercar a ella algo se lo impedia. Volteo la vista hacia abajo y se sintió devastado.

 _-Kyouya… Necesito ir al hospital… Se me rompió la fuente –_ suplico

 _Yuki esta embarazada… Ella… ¿esta con alguien mas?_ Pensó Kyouya.

* * *

 **x3 WAAAAA no me maten!**

 **prometo actualizar pronto. Espero reviews.**

 **Besos~~!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Estoy intentando actualizar pronto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

Y tal y como suceden las escenas en cámara lenta, Kyouya miro como un grupo de paramédicos llegaban y subían a Yuki a una ambulancia, y luego desaparecían. Volteo la vista hacia abajo y miro que se encontraba parado sobre un charco de agua de un color que no pudo definir. No estaba pensando en algo en particular, simplemente se había quedado ido, Yuki no respondió nada y había desaparecido de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de juntas Haruhi rependio a Renge por lo sucedido.

 _-Renge, pensé que te habíamos dicho lo que paso Kyouya… -_ dijo Haruhi intentado no sonar molesta por la escena que ellos presenciaron

 _-Haruhi… Ustedes dijeron mujer joven de cabello largo, negro y ondulado. Ojos color verde… Dime… Acaso le viste algo de eso?-_ dijo Renge intentando excusase, aunque evidentemente se le veía apenada.

 _-Haruhi, cariño… Creo que Renge realmente no tiene nada de culpa… Aparentemente todos hemos sido victimas de las circunstancias…_ \- dijo Tamaki con aparente seriedad

 _-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver que paso_ \- dijo Renge cuando su teléfono sono – _diga? Oh…_ \- hizo un gesto de preocupación – _ya veo.. voy para haya_.- se puso de pie y miro a Haruhi y Tamaki – _Una ambulancia se llevo a Yue.. o Yuki… como sea que decida llamarse hoy-_

Haruhi se puso en pie y le ofrecio a Tamaki tomar al bebé en brazos, pero el negó con la cabeza y le cedió el paso para que ella saliera primero de la sala de juntas. Caminaron a toda prisa hasta el elevador y al llegar a donde estaba Kyouya, lo encontraron aun observando hacia la nada.

 _-¿Kyouya?-_ dijo Haruhi mientras se acercaba y le tocaba el brazo

Kyouya reacciono y volteo a verlos, miro como Tamaki traía al bebé en brazos y Renge hablaba con la recepcionista que había llamado a la ambulancia cuando noto algo raro en Yuki. Renge volteo directamente hacia Kyouya y con su modo autoritario de cuando eran jóvenes simplemente le grito.

 _-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué escape de nuevo? Esta en el Hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière_ \- menciono Renge con marcado acento francés al final

Kyouya simplemente hizo un gesto de sorpresa, del cual se recupero rápidamente y camino hacia la salida donde estaba el auto alquilado para la ocasión que conducia tashibana.

El camino al hospital le parecio eterno, no sabia con que se encontraría al llegar. _¿Y si ella esta casada con otra persona? ¿Qué le dire?_ Pensó Kyouya mientras se bajaba del auto en el hospital.

Camino hacia la sala de urgencias y se paro frente a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción.

- _Srita, trajeron a una mujer embarazara hace unos minutos-_ dijo intentando mantener su postura tranquila, cuando por dentro los nervios lo mataban y estaba asustado.

 _-Claro, es usted el esposo de la Sra Yue Hakiro?-_ pregunto sonriendo

Kyouya no sabia que hacer, si ella estaba casada o viviendo con alguien mas en cualquier momento podía llegar, pero realmente necesitaba saber que pasaba con Yuki.

 _-Si-_ dijo finalmente

 _-Necesitamos que firme unos documentos y podrá pasar a verla antes de que entre a la sala de partos-_ dijo mientras le extendia un bolígrafo.

Firmo las hojas con una firma que no mostrara su nombre y le indicaron el camino hacia la habitación donde estaba Yuki. Se paro frente a la puerta y respiro profundo antes de entrar. Agradecia no haber bebido ese dia.

Cuando la miro estaba aparentemente palida, con varias maquinas monitoriando sus signos vitales, tenia los ojos cerrados y sobaba su vientre. Lo que miro le parecio mas que perfecto, nunca se había permitido imaginar como luciría ella en una situación asi, pero ahora parecía agradecido de poder disfrutar la experiencia.

Se aclaro la garganta y ella abrió los ojos. Sus signos vitales comenzaron a marcar el ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

 _-Yuki… Yo…_ \- se acomodo los lentes intentando no verse asustado – _Lamento todo esto_ -

Ella estaba por responder algo, pero la puerta se abrió y entro un medico

 _-Sra Hakiro, su fuente esta perdiendo liquido amniótico… ¿tiene conocimiento de cuantas semanas de embarazo tiene?-_

- _Este… yo…_ -volteo a ver a Kyouya, quien parecía muy interesado en la respuesta que ella diera – _En la ultima eco… me dijeron que_ _parecía que tenia 34 semanas…-_

 _-¿Cuándo fue eso?-_ dijo el medico viéndola fijamente

 _-En mi ultima cita de control… Hace un mes-_ dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de sorpresa de Kyouya

 _-Entonces veamos como va todo… -_

Kyouya sintió que le ardieron las mejillas al ver como el medico usmeaba debajo de la bata de Yuki, asi que se volteo hacia otro lado. El medico se dirigio hacia la puerta y miro a Kyouya.

 _-Preparese Sr. Ella esta en labor de parto-_ y cerro la puerta

Kyouya volteo a ver a Yuki y espero en silencio que ella entendiera su obvia pregunta, pero finalmente no soporto la espera

 _-Yuki… ¿acaso..-_

 _-Si, es tuyo… -_ dijo mientras lo interrumpia

Kyouya no dijo nada, pero Yuki miro como apareció un brillo en su mirada y levanto las comisuras de los labios formando una ligera sonrisa.

 _-No debiste haberte ido Yuki, tenia derecho a saber que vas a tener un hijo mio-_ dijo con tono molesto

 _-No sabia que estaba embarazada cuando me fui…-_ dijo mientras comenzaba de nuevo a sobar su vientre _– Me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en parís y tuve algunos desmayos, fui al medico creyendo que era debilidad y… me dijo que estaba en cinta-_ ella sintió que sus mejillas ardían

 _-y si estabas embarazada ¿Por qué no volviste?-_ le regaño Kyouya

Ella hizo un gesto con los hombros y cerro los ojos

 _-Sabes… ahora entiendo algunas cosas que me pasaron –_ dijo Kyouya

Yuki volteo a verlo esperando que el continuara su relato

- _pensaron que estaba enfermo de estrés, vomitaba por las mañanas y cuando eso paso me recetaron píldoras para dormir que crei me daban apetito, he subido cerca de 7 kilos por pasar el dia comiendo-_ dijo con tono casi simpático Kyouya _-Quiza sea un mal momento, pero siempre parece un mal momento para esto…_ \- dijo Kyouya mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la mano de Yuki _\- ¿Qué es eso que hizo que te fueras?-_ pregunto directamente

Yuki suspiro y miro hace el techo, esperando que algo le aplastara. Sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y las dejo pasear por sus mejillas. Kyouya limpio su mejilla con le dorso de su mano y le observo impaciente.

 _-Solo quiero que me lo digas… Para que eso deje de perseguirte_ \- dijo intentando animarle

 _-Kyouya… ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?-_ dijo sin voltear a verlo

 _-Muy poco, ella murió cuando yo tenia 9. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con ella-_

 _-Kyouya… ¿Recuerdas como es que ella murió?-_ dijo sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho

 _-no, pero sigo sin entender nada-_

 _-Kyouya… Yo soy la razón por la que tu madre murió-_

* * *

 **AHHH NO ME MATEN! SIGO ACTUALIZANDO!**

 **MOTIVEN CON REVIEWS!**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Estoy trabajando en satisfacer la curiosidad de los lectores...**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

Yuki suspiro y miro hace el techo, esperando que algo le aplastara. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las dejó pasear por sus mejillas. Kyouya limpio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y le observo impaciente.

 _-Solo quiero que me lo digas… Para que eso deje de perseguirte-_ dijo intentando animarle

 _-Kyouya… ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?-_ dijo sin voltear a verlo

 _-Muy poco, ella murió cuando yo tenía 9. Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con ella-_

 _-Kyouya… ¿Recuerdas cómo es que ella murió?-_ dijo sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho

 _-no, pero sigo sin entender nada-_

 _-Kyouya… Yo soy la razón por la que tu madre murió-_

Kyouya se quedó en silencio, estaba confundido, los recuerdos que tenia de su madre eran mínimos. Recordaba como ella le abrazaba, acariciaba su cabello y le hablaba con palabras dulces. Sabía bien que era muy apegado a su madre, procuraba siempre estar en compañía de ella y recordó que Fuyumi le había platicado que cuando ella murió él se puso tan triste que paso cerca de 3 meses encerrado en su habitación, cuando salió de ahí dicen que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y ya tenía esa personalidad apagada, convenenciera y acida.

La voz de Yuki lo regreso a la realidad _–Lo lamento de verdad, no hay día que no lo lamente…-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

 _-Yuki… yo… no recuerdo nada de cuando murió mi madre –_ dijo manteniéndose serio

 _-Kyouya… Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo estuve allí_ \- dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos

 _-Pero tú solo tenías 3 años… ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas?-_

 _-Veras… Hay muchos detalles que tú no recuerdas aparentemente. Mi padre era parte de la policía privada Ootori, él era el guardaespaldas privado de tu madre… y Masuko-san era su chofer. Mi madre… cuenta que cuando ella se casó con mi padre ya trabajaba con tu familia, siempre le contaba que el hijo menor de los Ootori era muy apegado a su madre y que cuando lo miraba no podía evitar desear tener hijos, siempre y cuando fueran tan amorosos como él. Como tú Kyouya.-_

Kyouya intento recordar, pero no estaba seguro de si realmente era un recuerdo real.

 _-El día que todo sucedió…-_ comenzó a contar Yuki

FLASHBACK

-Señora su limusina esta lista en la entrada principal, Masuko la ha traído- decía el padre de Yuki

-Ohh muchas gracias Mashita, el día de hoy iremos a hacer unas compras, pero antes llevaremos al pequeño Kyouya a comprar un helado – Decía mientras ponía su mano en el cabello del niño y le acariciaba

-Si Señora, Joven Kyouya ¿de dónde quiere su helado?- preguntaba Mashita viendo al niño

-Del sitio de la última vez- decía con la voz vivaz

Mashita sonrió y respondió –A mi hija también le gustan los helados de ese lugar –

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña Yuki?- Preguntaba la madre de Kyouya mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la mansión

-Preciosa… - decía mientras sonreía aún más

Cuando finalmente la señora Ootori y su hijo estuvieron dentro de la limusina, Mashita camino hacia la puerta del copiloto y entro.

 _-Masuko, vamos a la tienda de helados del centro-_

 _-¿De nuevo? –_ pregunto mientras se ponía en marcha

 _-Si, el joven Kyouya quiere helado-_

 _-Vaya Daisuke, pareces mas relajado esta semana… -_ Decía sin perder la vista del camino Masuko

 _-Tú habrías estado igual que yo Kyo, si fueras guardaespaldas y no chofer-_

 _-Vamos Daisuke, exageras-_

 _-Claro… Es normal que los Yakuza amenacen a la familia para la que trabajas, aparte… No me preocupa morir, me preocupa dejar a Yuki y a Saori solas-_ dijo mientras veía por la ventana

 _-Yo me evito esos problemas y por eso jamás me casare-_ dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente

 _-¿Y cuando seas viejo quien te cuidara?-_ dijo levantando una ceja

 _-No creo que a Yuki le moleste cuidar un anciano mas…-_

Daisuke soltó una carcajada – _Tu no cambias Masuko -_

La limusina se detuvo y Daisuke bajo para abrir la puerta a los pasajeros

 _-Hemos llegado señora, estaré vigilando el perímetro-_

 _-Gracias Mashita-_ dijo mientras rodeaba a su hijo con el brazo para entrar al local

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras de ese lugar Yuki hacia compras con su madre

 _-Yuki, por favor no corras-_ decía mientras la intentaba alcanzar

 _-Lo siento-_ dijo mientras hacia un puchero

 _-Cielos, no puedo regañarte cuando miro tus ojos –_

 _-Iguales a los de papi!-_ dijo mientras sonreía

 _-Si… iguales a los de tu papá-_ Se sonrió _– Que te parece si nos vamos a casa –_

 _-¿Podemos ir por un helado?-_

 _-Está bien, aún tenemos tiempo para eso-_

Mientras en la tienda de helados Daisuke cuidaba todo con cautela, ese día en particular tenía una sensación extraña de ser perseguido. Miro como Kyouya sonreía a su madre y la abrazaba cuando venían caminando hacia la salida.

 _-Mashita, podemos irnos_ – dijo mientras le sonreía

 _-Si señora-_

Cuando iba a caminar hacia la limusina escucho un ruido raro, sacó su arma y volteo con la madre de Kyouya. Y lo que vino después termino por helarle la sangre y dormir sus sentidos.

 _-PAPI!-_ grito Yuki a unos metros de él

Daisuke volteo buscando la voz de su hija y temiendo lo peor corrió hacia donde estaba ella. Mientras eso pasaba se escuchó el primer disparo, que iba directo hacia Kyouya y su madre lo empujo al suelo y ella recibió el impacto. Masuko saco el arma debajo del asiento y bajo del vehículo disparando al hombre que estaba más cerca.

Un segundo disparo se escuchó y este iba directo hacia Yuki, Daisuke alcanzo a disparar hacia el agresor y aventar a su esposa e hija lejos, recibiendo el impacto.

 _-Necesitamos refuerzos-_ llamo Masuko desde el radio y se en instantes empezaron a llegar más miembros de la policía privada, armando una persecución que nadie sabe como termino.

Yuki volteo la vista hacia la tienda de helados y miro al niño abrazado al cuerpo inmóvil de su madre gritando, llorando. _Todo es mi culpa…_ pensó _._ Busco con la mirada a su padre y lo miro en el piso inmóvil.

Masuko se acercó a Daisuke y le hablo – _Daisuke, ¿Dónde te dieron?-_ con notable preocupación por su amigo de toda la vida

- _Kyo… Prométeme que cuidaras de Yuki y Saori, pero sobre todo de Yuki…-_

 _-No digas tonterías Daisuke, llamare a los servicios médicos. Estarás bien-_

 _-Kyo, quiero ver a Yuki y Saori_ – dijo casi en un sollozo

Saori se acercó sin emitir ningún sonido, notablemente estaba en shock. En cambio Yuki estaba llorando sin parar.

 _-Papi, lo lamento. Yo… yo… -_

 _-Shh.. tranquila princesa. Todo estará bien. Si?_ – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Yuki solo asintió _. –Yuki, cuida de tu madre y prométeme que serás buena_ -

Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendida sin entender exactamente que significaban esas palabras. Solo tenía 3 años.

- _Yuki, princesa. Te amo… y aunque se que nadie te amara tanto como yo… Busca a alguien que llene tu corazón y si te ama. Dale tu vida. Se que ahora no entiendes nada de lo que digo… Pero no olvides mis palabras… un día las comprenderas. Ahora dale a papi un beso de buenas noches.-_

Yuki se acercó a su padre y le beso en la mejilla, Daisuke sonrió a la madre de Yuki y le susurro que la amaba desde que la miro por primera vez.

Lo siguiente que recuerda Yuki es que miro a una ambulancia llevarse a su padre y a la madre de Kyouya. Miro como otra limusina llego y de ella bajo Yoshio y tomo a su hijo que seguía llorando.

FIN FLASHBACK

Yuki seguía llorando, ahora con más fuerza al revivir por completo aquella experiencia.

 _-Lo lamento Kyouya…-_ y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con las manos

Kyouya sintió que se resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas, ahora lo recordaba, recordaba con exactitud ese día. Tomo con cuidado las manos de Yuki, la retiro de su cara y la miro.

 _-Yuki… Tenías 3 años eso no fue tu culpa… Perdiste a tu padre-_

-Después de que fue oficial la muerte de tu madre, todos me culparon a mi y me llamaron niña imprudente… Mi madre y yo volvimos a vivir a los suburbios para que nadie me dijera mas eso. Masuko-san renuncio y estuvo algunos años viviendo en japon para visitarme con frecuencia. Él y mi madre me explicaron que… - volteo a verlo –Que lo último que dijiste tu antes de encerrarte en tu habitación fue decir que todo era la culpa de esa niña entrometida… Me fue prohibido el volver a tener alguna clase de contacto con cualquier miembro de la familia Ootori, tu padre le pago a mi madre una indemnización por la muerte de mi padre, la cual nos permitió vivir muy bien durante muchos años.- suspiro conteniendo el sollozo – y mira lo que hice… -

 _-Me hiciste feliz-_ dijo Kyouya

Yuki volteo a verlo confundida, pero sintió una fuerte contracción y en lugar de responder algo ella simplemente grito de dolor.

 _-¿Estas bien? –_ dijo Kyouya asustado

 _-¿te parece que lo estoy? –_ dijo ella irritada a causa del dolor

 _-vaya… tienes carácter… ¿Quién lo diría?-_ dijo sarcásticamente

Cuando la pelea estaba por comenzar una enfermera entro a la habitación.

 _-Señora, tiene más de 3 horas que su fuente reventó y no da señales de que vaya a nacer su bebé. La esperan en quirófano. ¿Les importaría firmar estas autorizaciones?-_ dijo extendiéndoles las hojas

Cuando las hojas le fueron devueltas, la enfermera sonrió _– Señor, usted tendrá que esperar en la sala de espera…-_

Kyouya volteo a ver a Yuki, e beso la frente y le susurro

 _-Estaré esperando afuera, te amo-_ camino hacia la puerta, volteo a verla fugazmente mientras sonreía ligeramente y salió de la habitación.

Yuki se quedo pasmada. _¿Acaso él dijo…?_

* * *

 **:) Ya paso lo que nos tenia con mas tension.**

 **Igual falta el final y el epilogo!**

 **Espero reviews...**

 **besos~~!**


	15. Aviso salvaje!

**_D: no me maten! :( he tenido trabajo a morir... ya saben... ser adulto._**

 ** _Solo pase a avisarles que estoy por terminar capitulo de este fic, pero hay un problemita._**

 ** _Me he mudado a Wattpad._**

 ** _Encontraran todo lo nuevo que he escruto probablemente en aquel sitio._**

 ** _T-T no me maten! la presion social me hizo mudarme._**

 ** _:) Bueno, las espero por haya!_**

 ** _www. wattpad user/ Yukoo_chan_**

 ** _Besos~!_**

 ** _3 ゆこお_**


End file.
